Spirited Away: Truly My Home
by Hazefure
Summary: Chihiro Ogino never fits in after returning to the modern world. She has been bullied by boys who would burn her with cigarettes and cut her with pocket knives. Still scarred as she is in her second year of college. After 9 years of silence from the Spirit World, Chihiro thinks that it might be a good idea to try and move on. But ends up in the Spirit World again.
1. I Get Asked Out

**Chapter 1: I Get Asked Out**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, sorry if it's a little strange**

The ground was glazed with frost; there was a chill in the air. I was thankful to have the scarf that Michael gave me, it definitely helped keep out the December air.

"Chi! Over here!" cried Meridy. Meridy was an interesting person; she never seemed to be warded off by me, like everyone else. I ran over to the petite brunette.

"Chi! Check it out! The campus looks beautiful!" she said.

"Yeah, maybe it'll snow," I said. It hasn't snowed in a very long time, I blame global warming.

Meridy and I both study environmental science; we shared the same dorm room in Hikari Hall. We have the exact same schedule, so it was easy for us to become friends.

"Soo, Chi, has a certain Taiwanese adoptive brother of mine asked you to tomorrow's winter dance?" Meridy asked. I did not like the knowing smile she had on her face.

"No Mer, your brother has not asked me and I have no idea why he would." I replied. Michael was nice, funny, and the perfect gentlemen. His adoptive sister, Meridy, was the exact opposite. She was wild, insane, boy crazy, and a heavy drinker, maybe that's why she wasn't fazed by my own strange nature. Michael had a thick head of black hair; he had large dark brown eyes, and skin a few shades tanner than mine. He looked a bit Polynesian instead of Taiwanese. Meridy had short caramel colored hair. It fell down her face in perfect ringlets; a perfect heart shaped angle face, and was about a head shorter than me. Her hazel gaze burned into my plain brown eyes with annoyance.

"Aww, come on Chi, how long are you going to make my poor brother wait? Do you know how much he moons over you? Remember when I first introduced you guys? He rammed himself right into the flagpole!" she laughed

"Come on Mer, you and Mike both know I don't date," I said.

"Is this about Haku?" she asked?

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"That Haku guy in your story. The one you're always drawing?" she asked.

"First of all, it's just a story, and second of all, none of you business. I just don't date, never have never will." I stated.

"I get the feeling that it's more than a story..." she said.

It's true; I never dated back in high school. Everyone thought I was crazy, always talking about the Spirit World, drawing strange creatures and people in my notebook, and to top it all off, going to therapy. The boys in my school naturally avoided and tortured me. I still had several of the cigarette marks on my skin, and a few scars from where they cut me. They never raped me, but they did humiliate me. To this day, I hate wearing dresses, swimsuits, and skirts; there were too many cuts and burns on my legs and shoulders. Meridy or Michael knew nothing about it.

"Well Chi, that's about to change." said Meridy. She nodded to her left. A tall figure walked over.

"Hey Chihiro, hey squirt," he said. He rested his arm on Meridy's head. Michael is about 10 centimeters taller than me.

"Don't call me squirt," said Meridy, as she walked out from under Michael's arm. She walked next to me and stuck her tongue out at Michael.

"So," she continued "Dear brother is there anything you wish to ask our dear Chihiro? May I remind you that I act as Chihiro's best friend demand you review your intentions with me and ask her with the most polite gestures," she winked. Michael groaned.

"Fine," he said. He bowed "Lady Chihiro of Kyoto, would you honor this humble man by allowing him to escort you to the winter dance tomorrow evening?" I had to cling to Meridy, he actually asked me to the dance.

"Umm, I-"

"I approve! She agrees!" yelled Meridy.

"I do?" I asked. But it was too late; Meridy was dragging me back to our dorm room.

"You will pick her up at 7:00pm sharp!" she screamed back.

At the dorm room, Meridy started excitingly jump up and down.

"Oh my gosh Chi! I am going to make you the second most beautiful girl at the dance after me!" she said.

"Mer, you know I don't date," I said.

"Oh come on Chi, you'll look so pretty in one of my future dresses!" She said. Meridy as a supply of 'future dresses' for when she grew taller.

Meridy rummaged in one of her boxes, she pulled out a knee length, green, spaghetti strapped dress. I looked at in horror; this seemed like the best time to tell Meridy about my scars.

"Mer, I can't wear that," I stated.

"Oh come on Chi, you'll look fine, you never wear anything that shows a little skin, think about how Mike's eyes will pop out of his head!" she said.

"Mer, look at me," I said. I pulled down my collar to reveal my shoulders, and then rolled up my long jeans to my thigh. The burns were a dull red; the cuts were faded to pink, but still noticeable against my pale skin. Meridy's eyes widened.

"Oh Chi…I-I didn't know…did the boys in Kyoto…" for once, Meridy had no words.

"Yeah"

"H-How, w-why" she said, tears rolled down her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Mer, I don't mind." I stroked her hair and began my story.

"High school was ruff, everyone thought I was crazy. I went to therapy because my parents thought I hallucinated. I always talked about that story about the Spirit World, always having my mind wander off. So sometimes the guys in my school would hurt me, they would burn me with cigarettes, or cut me with their pocket knives, I was always too afraid to talk, so they kept it up. Now I have the scars, and I never like people to look at them. So I can't go to the dance in a dress, I don't want to." I said.

"D-D-don't worry Chi! I-I can still make you beautiful!" she said.

**A/N: please review **


	2. Injured From Dancing

Chapter 2: Injured From Dancing

**A/N: Second chapter! Please review.**

Meridy was right, I looked beautiful. I wore one of her Floor length dresses; it had short sleeves that covered my shoulders. It was a deep purple, it matched the hair tie that Zeniba gave me 9 years ago.

"Oh my goodness Chi! My brother is going to drool for you!" exclaimed Meridy.

I looked in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself. This was the first time in weeks since I tamed my chocolate hair. It cascaded down my back in a wavy waterfall of brown. I wore the dragon pendant I got about last year. Meridy had noticed my interest in dragons and told Michael about it. A silver dragon wrapped around a tear sized piece of fine amethyst. At first I declined the gift, it looked too expensive, but he insisted. But now, it fit perfectly with my dress. I had purple heels to match the dress, the heels made me look more tall and slender than I really was.

I looked at Meridy; she had a knee length, hot pink, sparkly dress on. Wearing high heels, she reached my chin. A fine diamond necklace decorated her neck, matching earrings and a bracelet joined her outfit.

Michael came at exactly 7:00. When Meridy opened the door, I could tell by her tone that she was smiling.

"Dear brother, do come in," she said. Michael walked in, his eyes immediately found me.

"Y-You…ah, um, err, you look nice," he stammered. I looked at him. White shirt, black coat, black pants, black shoes, and a black tie. Apparently those were his only formal clothes.

"You do too," I said. I tried not to stare at him, but he was extremely handsome. Not like Haku though. I imagined how Haku would look, dressed in modern day clothing. He would undoubtedly look strange; I don't think dark green/black hair would look very normal. But he would still be my Haku, my dragon.

"Well, now that you two are done mooning over each other, I promised to meet my date at the ballroom." She sniffed. Michael smiled, and then lifted his arm.

"Shall we?" he said. I nodded, unable to do anything else I slipped my arm around his and we walked to the ballroom.

The school had rented a ballroom from the hotel a few miles away; Michael drove us in his green army jeep. At the ballroom, I could see all the elegant dresses swishing across the dance floor. Meridy found her date waiting for her by the door and whispered to Michael before leaving.

"Now, I won't be back at my room until 1 am, so don't sleep with my best friend, got it?" she said. Michael blushed at the same time I did. Sleeping with Michael was the last thing on my mind.

Michael put his hand on my shoulder.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"I thought you couldn't dance." I said. He smiled as if he had some kind of secret. He pulled me over on the dance floor right as the song started. I didn't recognize the song, it was slow, but it was also happy. Michael and I kept in perfect sync. We danced for a very long time. Over 4 songs had passed already when I finally struck up a conversation.

"So when did you magically become this good at dancing?" I asked. Michael had always told me he didn't know how to dance.

"To be honest," he said as he twirled me "I just watched those videos of you dancing at the New Year's festival until I knew the steps by heart," he leaned into me and smiled, recalling the event. At the New Year's festival last year, I was asked to do several dances at the town's local Shrine. I remember my dance partner, a 22 year old shrine assistant. He was very loud, and slightly perverted. Always trying to look down the priestess's dress I was wearing.

"I can't believe you learned how to dance from that." I laughed. Michael spun me again.

"I am very observant." He said "Like how I have observed you're still wearing that necklace I bought you last year."

"I think it's nice, but you're going to spoil me with all these gifts." I said. Michael did give me a lot of gifts, he said it was fine and he had money to spare. Michael is the heir to a very large company his father started in America.

"You call that expensive?" he laughed. I looked up at him. Expecting his eyes to have humor, but instead, they looked at me intensively. I was caught off guard by how fierce he looked. So caught off guard that I stumbled and nearly fell and hit the floor. Luckily, Michael caught me by the arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His eyes now showed worry. I tried to stand by myself, but pain immediately gripped me.

"I think I sprained my ankle." I said. With that, Michael supported my left side and said.

"Let's get you back to your dorm room."

We walked in silence back to his car.


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

**A/N: This chapter is a little inappropriate. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add a disclaimer for the past 2 chapters…sorry ^_^ so yeah, I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters (Chihiro, Haku, Kamaji, Lin, Yubaba, Zeniba, ECT.)**

* * *

By the time Michael walked me to my dorm I could barely stand. He ended up carrying me bridal style up the stairs. I looked at the clock, midnight; Meridy would be back in an hour.

"Hey, you know you can go back to your dorm. Meridy is coming back in an hour." I said as Michael put me on my bed.

"Don't worry about it." He said "Besides, Meridy would kill me if I left you alone, injured."

I glanced around the room awkwardly. Then I noticed Michael staring at my drawings. His eyes particularly attached to the picture of Haku I drew. This one, I was standing next to him, we were smiling and my head rested against his shoulder.

"This guy a friend of yours?" he asked.

"No, it's just from a story," I sighed. I had come to tell a lot of people about my story, and everyone thought of it as that, just a story.

"Well that's good," he said "Then I don't have to be jealous of him."

Did I hear that right? Jealous? Of Haku?

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said. Michael walked over to where I was propped up.

"That's cruel Chihiro," he leaned into me "I thought Meridy made it obvious," he began to come closer. Before I knew it, Michael had pinned me down to the bed by my wrists. He inhaled.

"I guess I'm going to have to be a little more distinctive," he said. His face leaned in even closer to mine, just centimeters from my lips. I began to panic.

"N-No!" I screamed "L-L-Let me go Michael! S-Stop it!" I started thrashing. Well, you could consider it thrashing, Michael was heavy, so all I could do was try to break free. Instead of kissing me, Michael began nuzzling my cheek. This made me even more uncomfortable. He finally stopped and stared at my lips.

"How long do you expect me to control myself around you? Chi-hi-ro?" he said.

"N-No! Haku! Help me! Haku! H-Haku save me! P-Please!" I yelled, and then I broke free of Michael's grasp. I punched Michael in the stomach with all the force I could. Years of karate, judo, and taekwondo helped with this. Michael fell back onto the floor. He stared at me in disbelief; he didn't budge from his spot on the floor. We locked eyes, neither daring to move. Then, Meridy burst through the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" screamed Meridy. Meridy ran into the room and looked at the scene. She could clearly see Chihiro, her best friend, hunched up on the bed. She could also see her adoptive brother on the floor. She thought the worse and began throwing whatever she could get her hands on at her brother.

"OH MY GOODNESS MICHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PERV! PERV! GET OUT!" she cried. Michael immediately stood up and ran from the room yelling. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Meridy turned to face me. She shut the door and ran to Chihiro. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and began shaking her.

"Chihiro Ognio what were you doing!" she screamed.

"I-"

"What would Haku think if he saw this!" she exclaimed.

"H-Haku?" I asked.

"Yes! That short tempered lizard would have my hide if he found out!" she yelled. With sudden realization she immediately stopped shaking me.

"Mer, did you just say you know Haku?" I asked.

"Uhhh…I didn't, um, I meant, ah," she began.

"What, who, how, then you must be-"

"A spirit." She finished. Meridy stood up. A bright flash of red blinded me for a second. Then, where the petite brunette once stood, a spirit smiled. She had bright orange hair, with matching eyes, and to top it all off, she wore an orange and yellow traditional Japanese kimono.

"Listen Chi, you know my half sister, Lin, right? Well about a year after you left, I found her at the bathhouse. I don't know her real name, but all she did was talk about you. So I came to the human world to find you and make sure you were okay." She explained. I looked at my new friend in awe.

"So you're what, a fire spirit?" I asked. She nodded. "Meridy, you have to take me back, please, I want to go home." I told her. She looked at me for a second in confusion.

"You want to go back to Kyoto?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My _real_ home, Mer, the human world was never for me, the Spirit World is where I belong." I said. I grabbed her by the arms "Please Meridy, if you ever truly thought of me as your friend, you would take me to my true home." I pleaded.

"Fine." She sighed "But Haku will most likely give me a painful death."

* * *

**A/N: hope the story is getting better ^_^**


	4. Return Home

**Chapter 4: Return Home **

**A/N: Oooohhhh, you can pretty much guess what's going on because of the title. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Spirited Away**

Meridy led me into the woods near the campus. She had healed my ankle so I could walk properly. We paused at the space where an old barn was at.

"I'm going to open a portal, don't you dare go sprinting in." she said. I nodded. Meridy rubbed her hands together. A faint fire began to glow. She rubbed faster and faster until the fire grew brighter and larger. When the flame became blinding, she threw it at the barn. The barn didn't catch fire, it merely stayed the same.

"Come on Chi, you want to go home, don't you?" asked Meridy.

"Of course I do!" I said. Meridy and I walked over to the barn doors, she opened them and I looked in awe at what I saw. A grassy plain greeted us. I began to run, pulling Meridy along with me.

"Come on Mer!" I said. I began to run faster. I stopped at the bridge, Meridy almost ran over me.

"Chihiro? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go?" she said. I turned to her.

"I-I want to go see Kamaji first," I stammered.

"Waa? What about Haku?" she asked.

"I just think I should see Kamaji first," I said "Please? Before I fade away into nothing?" I continued. I raised my hands, nearly see through.

"Oh my goodness Chi! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" she yelled.

Meridy dragged me down the stairs to the boiler room.

"Kamaji! I brought you your granddaughter!" yelled Meridy. I saw the old spider spirit, he had not changed in 9 years, Meridy says that spirits can change their ages in a matter of seconds if they chose to.

Kamaji turned "What? Meridy? Where in the Spirit World have you been for the past two years? And what do you means my granddaughter? And I don't have a granddaughter." He said

I stepped out of the door way and stood next to Meridy. "Oh come on Kamaji, that's not what you said last time I was here," I said.

"S-"

"SEN, MERIDY!" cried a female voice. I immediately saw Lin run out from the door way that led into the bathhouse. I was immediately embraced in a tight bear hug along with Meridy.

"SEN! OH MY GOODNESS IS IT REALLY YOU!? MERIDY WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BE-"she stared

"Lin, you do know that humans need to breathe," explained Meridy.

"Oh, right," said Lin. She let go of the two girls and held their hands, beaming brightly "Sen I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to see you too Lin, but I think I need to go see Yubaba to sign a contract, I want to stay here permanently," I said. Lin smiled.

"Real-OH MY GOODNESS CHIHRO YOU'RE FADING!" yelled Lin. She thrust Kamaji's rice into my mouth. I swallowed. I turned my hands over. I wasn't passing through anyone.

Lin and Meridy led me upstairs. I kept thinking that something was wrong with them, like they were keeping some sort of secret.

"So, um, where's Haku?" I asked.

"Oh…don't worry, you'll see him soon, he's just busy now," smiled Lin. We continued our way up in the elevator. Everything looked different, sakura branches patterned the hall, maybe Yubaba had gotten a new designer.

The door flew open, but this time I wasn't dragged in by the collar with magic. I walked behind Meridy and Lin.

"Well Meridy, Lin, what do you have there?" asked a male voice. My head snapped up, Haku sat before me, right at Yubaba's desk. His hair had grown to his midsection; he held it back with a purple hair tie. He was just as tall as Michael, but he was built like a swimmer. He wore an elegant blue kimono patterned with scales, like a dragon. He swiped his bangs from his face; his emerald green gaze fell on me. A gaze that showed no remembrance of me.

"Oh come on Haku, its Chihiro. You know, Sen?" said Lin.

"Lin, I don't know who you're talking about, but why would you bring a human to me? You know we don't accept humans here. Please take her aw-"

"Haku, look" said Meridy. Before I could protest, Meridy pulled down my sleeves, revealing the cigar burns and knife cuts. I could see Haku's eyes widen.

"Well that girl must have gone through something rather tragic but I cannot accept her as a worker." He said coolly. I couldn't take it anymore I ran up to Haku and slapped him hard across the face. I glared back at him.

"You promised," I said. I spun around and ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well how's that for a reunion? I'm going to start changing the perspective from 3rd person to Chihiro to Haku perspective. ^_^**

**Special thanks to Titania5100, you're my first review! Thanks so much.**


	5. Kohaku Tries

**Chapter 5: Kohaku Tries**

**A/N: Wow, I've posted a lot today ^_^ please comment **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away**

* * *

(Third Person)

"Chihiro!" called Haku. That word filled Haku with regret. He turned his head to stare at the angry two spirits.

"So," sneered Meridy "You just called out her name, you're in obvious agony, you have obviously ignoring my friend for some reason, _and_ you've made her cry," she approached the dragon.

Haku cleared his throat, "Well, I was hoping that if she thought I forgot her…she would return. The Spirit World is no place f-"

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Meridy. She threw herself at Haku, pushing him against the wall she continued to yell "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT CHIHIRO HAS GONE THROUGH AFTER LEAVING?! NO! YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED HER! YOU PROMISED HER! YOU PROMISED!" Meridy lowered her head and let go of the dragon. "Those marks on her, she got them from people thinking she's crazy. Boys in her school would burn and cut her skin, the marks never healed properly. But she never forgot this place, or you. Just today, my adoptive brother had her pinned to a bed. You know who she was crying out for? You. She kept calling out your name, screaming for help. When she found out I was a spirit, she begged me to take her _home_. At first I thought she meant home to Kyoto, but she told me that the Spirit World is her home." Meridy turned to run after Chihiro.

"No," called Haku "I want to apologize to her," with that, he breezed past the two half sisters.

_Stupid Haku_ thought Chihiro _How could he forget me? How could he? Am I that insignificant that I could be forgotten so easily? Was I only some girl he felt pity for?_ Chihiro continued down the stairs, ignoring the whispers from the yunas. 

Chihiro ran as fast as she could. She was too embarrassed to face Haku again. By the time Chihiro tired out, she had reached the garden. She sighed; Chihiro loved the scent of these flowers. She sat down on the grass, Chihiro hugged her knees. She couldn't stay here; she had to find somewhere to go besides the human world and the bath house. Chihiro heard Haku calling for her. She dived into the bushes.

"Chihiro!" Where are you?" called Haku. He looked around. He had definitely seen her run this way, but he lost her scent.

Chihiro gazed longingly at the dragon. He had just called out for her.

"Goodness," he said "Where in the world could she have gone?" then he raised his voice, "Chihiro! I'm sorry! Please! Come out!" he yelled. _He's sorry? _Thought Chihiro _he's SORRY?! After what he had said! He's only sorry?!_ Chihiro marched out of the bushes and pushed the unaware Haku to the floor, seething with anger.

"You're sorry?! That's it?! Do you know what I've gone through these past few years?" she asked. She looked down, tears threatened to break through. It's been years since she had last cried.

"Look Chihiro," Haku placed a hand on her shoulder "You-"

"No," Chihiro slapped his hand "It's obvious you don't want me here, I'll leave." She said. Haku looked at her with confusion. "But I'm not going to the human world, I'm going to find somewhere else besides the bathhouse, so don't worry about me," she said. Before she could turn and storm off, Haku put both his arms around her from behind.

"Please, please don't leave," he said "I want you to stay, but it's not safe here."

"And if I'm willing to take the chance?" she breathed. Haku shook his head.

"I'm not, if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said.

"Then I'm leaving, and you can't stop me," she said "You may be the mighty dragon around here, but to me, you're still the kind hearted boy who saved me twice. You're one that I-" Chihiro stopped there. Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she said. Haku cleared his throat.

"Well if you're going to be stubborn and I can't change your mind, then I guess you can stay here," he said.

"Oh Haku, thank you!" Chihiro threw her arms around him. Haku wrapped his arms around her waist, he inhaled deeply, he could smell her scent. The lovely fume was like a drug to the lonely dragon, he held her there tightly.

"Um, Haku, you can let me go now," she said. Haku felt a blush creep up his neck, he let go of the human girl.

"Come on, Lin and Meridy want to rip my head off right now." He said as he took her by the hand and led her back inside.

* * *

**A/N: I ran into a huge writing block, sorry this chapter took so long and it's so short T_T**


	6. Haku's Assistant

**Chapter 6: Haku's Assistant**

**A/N: Yay! People actually like my story! ^_^ and p.s, the bathhouse workers sleep during the day and work at night.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue _ no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Spirited Away**

* * *

"You can stay with Lin and Meridy in their private room," said Haku "Lin, please show Chihiro to your room."

"Oh my goodness Chihiro it's going to be just like 9 years ago!" exclaimed Lin. Lin and Meridy took Chihiro by both hands and dragged her to their room on the second highest floor in the bathhouse. At the end of the hall stood a door decorated with a weasel holding a flame.

"Classy," said Chihiro. Lin opened the door that led the girls into a large room with 2 futons laid out. Lin went over to one of the closets.

"Let's see, you're still a pretty small dope," she said "Aha, here," Lin threw a white and blue bundle to Chihiro. When she spread out the clothing she realized that it was a very ornate kimono. The white top was embodied with a silver dragon that wrapped its body around the waist, the head stopping right where my heart would be. The pants were ankle length and a medium blue.

"Oh Lin, I couldn't wear anything that fancy…" I said. Meridy smiled.

"Chihiro, do you know you're new job?" she asked. Chihiro shook her head.

"Well, you're going to be Haku's assistant," she said. Chihiro's eyes widened. "Oh come on Chi, did you expect Haku to let you prance around here?" Lin laughed.

"Well he did the first time," said Chihiro. All Meridy and Lin could do is laugh at her discomfort.

"Hey Meridy, earlier you said that some guy was pinning Chihiro to a bed today, care to explain?" asked Lin.

"Meridy! You told them about that?!" exclaimed Chihiro. Meridy nodded with a smile.

"Well Haku was being an idiot, and I had to say _something_ to him." Meridy explained. She then turned to Lin "I heard the whole thing from the hallway, this guy named Michael pinned Chihiro down to her bed and she punched him right in the gut! I wish I could have seen his face! He was being such a pervert! He was sniffing her and trying to kiss her! Who knows what he would have done if she hadn't hit the sucker punched him!" explained Meridy. She smiled, Meridy could feel the hatred seeping through the ceiling, she had said everything loud enough for the dragon upstairs to hear her. _That ought to make him feel some guilt_ she thought, she smiled when she heard a loud crash.

Upstairs Haku had smashed his desk with one fist, _how dare someone try that on Chihiro _he thought. Haku waved his hand, the desk put itself together. He began to wonder why he cared so much about this, he shook his head _no, I can't think of her that way_ with a sigh Haku hit his forehead with his palm.

"Cut it out Haku, it's your fault for leaving her. I need to make it up to her," he said. Haku walked over to the balcony, he shifted into a dragon and flew to the level below him. Haku looked in through the window; he could see Chihiro's sleeping form on the futon closest to the window. He smiled in his head _she looks so innocent_ with that Haku flew straight down and rammed his head into the group below _stop it!_ He thought, with a mental sigh he flew off into the sky.

The next morning Chihiro woke up to find Lin missing. Lin must have woken up early to wake the other workers; Lin's new job was to keep all female yunas in check. A male wood spirit named Sora did the same but for the male workers.

Chihiro walked over to the fire spirit sleeping a few meters away.

"Mer, it's already 8 in the morning! We're going to be late for the biology test today!" yelled Chihiro. Meridy bolted up.

"What?! I'll be ready in 2 seconds! Oh no, I forgot to study! What's it on!?" she asked. Then she looked around the room, "So not cool, Chi," she said. The girls had finished dressing themselves by the time Lin came in with breakfast.

"It's about time! The moons already out!" she exclaimed. The girls ate breakfast quickly when they were done; Meridy left the room to help in the kitchens.

"Oh, Chihiro, can you take Haku's breakfast to him? That dragon always sleeps in really late after flying," said the weasel spirit.

"Is this some kind of trick?" asked Chihiro.

"Well you are his assistant," replied the yuna. Chihiro made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Meridy.

"Come for the lizard's breakfast?" asked Meridy. Chihiro nodded, Meridy gestured to a silver tray with onigiri, roasted fish, and a blue liquid inside a dragon goblet. Chihiro picked it up and made her way to Haku's room. When she reached the door, she made her way into a pitch dark room. Dragons had very sensitive eyes; Haku used a darkening spell to keep his room dark enough for him to sleep. Chihiro tentatively placed one foot in front of the other until it hit a table. She gently placed the tray down and felt her way around on the floor until she felt the soft material of a futon with the tips of her fingers. All the sudden, strong arms encircled her and pulled her down to the futon.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered. Chihiro looked up at him; he was talking in his sleep. Haku continued to snore as Chihiro lifted her leg and brought it down with a great force, right between the dragon's legs.

Haku gave a loud roar; he sat up, the darkening spell instantly dissipating, moon light flooded into the room.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Haku. He stood up to glare down on the little human.

"What do you mean what am I doing?! You're the one who pulled me onto the futon!" she screamed back. Haku was instantly taken a back in what he heard.

"I-I apologize, now can you please tell me what you are doing here?" he asked. Chihiro pointed to the food on the table, Haku sat down at the desk and began eating.

"Need anything else?" Chihiro asked. Haku put down his onigiri and smiled.

"Can't I just enjoy your company?" he asked. Chihiro sighed and sat down.

"So," she started "What's with you saying my name in your sleep?" she asked. Haku instantly began to choke on his food. Chihiro ran to his side and patted his back. Haku cleared his throat.

"Well, ah, you see, I was having a dream…"

"About me?" she asked.

"Ahh, yes…"

"Care to tell me what about?"

"Well, how about we go visit Zeniba today," he asked. Chihiro nodded eagerly "Let me finish my breakfast and we can get going.

"You're still going to tell me about that dream," she said.

Haku sighed "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to: **

**Titania5100**

**Carly**

**ulquihime7980**

**Kisatiger12**

**I'll try to post a new chapter every day if I can!**


	7. Visiting Granny

**Chapter 7: Visiting Granny**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive comments people =D**

**Disclaimer: Man these things are annoying, . . .**

* * *

"Little one, little one, wake up," said Haku. He carried the human style to Zeniba's house; he had landed at the entrance of Swamp Bottom hoping to wake Chihiro before she saw Zeniba. Chihiro opened her eyes but they quickly grew heavy and closed again. She then nuzzled her face closer to him.

She murmured into his chest "Quite moving, you're being a bad pillow," with that, Haku put the girl down. Chihiro stood there a moment, rubbing sleep from her eyes _she is being way too cute_ he thought. At that moment, the lamp came bouncing forward.

"Come on," urged Haku, he took Chihiro by the hand and pulled her forward. Zeniba was waiting for the two by the door.

"Granny!" cried Chihiro as she rushed forward to greet her false grandmother. She threw her arms around the old witch who was now much shorter than herself "I've missed you so much, Granny."

Zeniba patted the human's back, "Oh Chihiro, I've missed you as well. Look how much you've grown!" she exclaimed. Zeniba sent a mental message to the dragon several paces behind _I bet your eyes popped when you saw this young woman, eh, Haku? _Zeniba smiled as the dragon through a glare at her. "Well come in, come in, it's rather cold out today," said the witch. Zeniba led the two inside to her cabin, the table already set for 3, filled with different kinds of desserts.

"Granny, where's No Face?" asked Chihiro.

"Well he prefers to be called Kao now, about 3 years ago; No Face became a spirit roaming spirit. He found himself a place not too far from here and visits when he can," explained Zeniba.

"What's a roaming spirit?" asked Chihiro.

"I'm glad you asked Chihiro, there are 4 types of life forms in the Spirit World. Roaming spirits are spirits who are not connected to elements or places. Take me for example; I have no connection to the woodlands, any bodies of water, or elements. We roaming spirits have rather limited strength, me being the exception because my power is expanded using my seal. A connected spirit is a spirit who _has_ a connection, like Haku. Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku River, his strength and power comes from his river. The third type is a single spirit, like Lin, she is bonded to a single creature, the weasel. They're minor spirits when it comes to power. Then there are demons, spirits who have become corrupt and attach themselves to the evil lands," explained Zeniba.

"Oh, that reminds me, Haku, did you ever find your river?" asked the human.

Haku nodded "About 2 years after you left I remembered and broke my apprentice ship with Yubaba. It took me about a full day to fly to it, it took me another 3 years to finish cleaning," he said.

Zeniba sighed, "I have to go out and collect some herbal plants, and they're best collected in daylight."

Zeniba left the table and went outside.

"2 years?" asked Chihiro. Haku nodded his head. "Well did you know that it took me 2 years after I left to get enough signatures for the apartment building to be knocked down? That it took me another 3 years to finish cleaning all the junk it was polluted with?" she asked. Haku's eyes widened, _she did all of that for my river, _he thought. "And you never once tried to contact me?" she said "I still remember that stunt you pulled when I first got here," she said. Chihiro stood up and slammed her hands on the tables "I cleared your river and you never even thought to ever contact me?" she screamed.

"I thought it was a good idea for you to fit in to you-"

"Don't start that with me! Fit in?! FIT IN?!" Chihiro lifted her kimono top to reveal her worse scar, a large cut that began at her ribcage and led down to the start of her hip, the faded pink stood out against pale complexion. Cigar burns aligned it, like connect the dots gone wrong; they were a shade darker then the scar "Does this look like I 'fit in' at the human world?" she asked. Haku hissed, obviously upset, Chihiro walked over to him, looked down, and kicked the chair out from under Haku. He fell to the ground with a large _THUD_.

Haku stood up and grabbed Chihiro by the forearms "Do you know how much it pained me to stay away from you? I could hear you crying at my river, yelling, and screaming, but I could never find which part of my river you were at! All I could hear was your pain!" he screamed. Haku fell to his knees "Only after Meridy showed me your scars did I see why you were in pain. Those boys…they hurt you at my river, didn't they?" he asked. Chihiro nodded.

"They would find me sitting there sometimes," she said. Haku wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise, no one is going to hurt you like that again."

* * *

**A/N: Woah, writer's block, sorry people ^_^" thanks again for the comments!**


	8. I Really Hate Boars

**Chapter 8: I Really Hate Boars**

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are taking longer to post, I got my school schedule and NONE of my friends have class with me T_T**

* * *

Haku and Chihiro sliced through the air. Chihiro had noticed a difference this time while flying on Haku. Haku's scales still had the pearly white shine his mane and horns were undoubtedly longer and the dragon himself was at least twice the size he once was. Chihiro raised a hand to feel the wind beat against it, and then the dragon instantly dropped down to the floor.

"Haku! Haku what's wrong!?" she yelled. She knew this wasn't a trick; Haku stopped before the two hit the floor, but he was flattering. Chihiro spun her head to look behind her; a boar spirit was stabbing Haku's tail with an iron steel spear.

"Stop it!" she screamed. She crawled her way to where the boar spirit was "Stop it! You're hurting him!" she cried. The boar spirit stopped and raised his spear; he brought it down with a loud squeal against Chihiro's cheek. Chihiro ignored the pain and she grabbed the boar's spear and they instantly began to struggle on the back of the dragon. Then, Chihiro kicked the boar straight in the chest and let go of the spear, the boar stumbled off the dragon onto the floor only about 3 meters below them. Haku continued to fly forward at an alarming speed.

"Haku stop! You're hurting yourself!" she screamed. Her only response was a shaking head; the two reached the bathhouse to find Meridy and Lin standing outside.

"Lin! Mer! Help! Haku's hurt!" cried Chihiro. Haku crash landed in front of the bathhouse, the dragon shrank until he was back in his human form. Meridy and Lin ran over.

"Chi, this is bad, the scales are falling off and whatever hit him has reached the flesh," said Lin, she shook her head, unaware of what to do.

"Only his river can heal him," said Meridy. She looked at Chihiro "Chi, you're the only one that can take him there," she said.

"Me? Why me? How do I get him there? I can't carry him there, he'll be dead by then," she answered.

Meridy shook her head again, "It has to be you, you bear the mark of a dragon, and only those who have the mark can enter the dragon's home. I can use a teleportation spell that can get you there in a few seconds, but we have to do it, like, now. When you get to there, you're going to have to push him in and stand clear of his way," she said. Chihiro nodded her head. Meridy rubbed the palms of her hands together "Lin, help me," she said. Lin put held Meridy's hand, in unison they said "Movement is needed, two hearts combined, the dragon's lair is where they are designed," and they place one hand on Chihiro and the other on Haku.

The bathhouse spun around Chihiro, she was disoriented until she realized she was inside a house. When she looked out the window she saw an endless dark void of water. Haku's house was under the river.

"Okay Haku, let's do this," she rolled Haku to the door; his only response was a groan. Chihiro opened the door, surprised that the water did not come rushing in. Chihiro kicked Haku into the water, instantly the water burst with a bright light. The light encased Haku who was in the floating in the fetal position. Chihiro stood breathless at the beautiful sight. She shook her head _beautiful? Did I just call Haku beautiful? No….besides, he would never like me that way, we're just close friends. _Her heart pounded until she saw Haku had disappeared.

"Haku! Where'd you go?!" she screamed. She reached out to touch the water when it pulled her in. In alarm, she flailed her arms and legs, _Haku! Help me! _She cried mentally. A pair of strong arms materialized around her, arms made of a darker shade of water, she panicked, she tried to kick and scream. A voice began to speak in her mind _it's me_ said the familiar voice. She immediately calmed and fell slack; Haku slowly brought her to the door and dropped her off at the entrance. She turned and fully saw him, it was definitely Haku, only…see through. Haku looked like a moving ice sculpture; she saw concern in his eyes, and something else…sadness? The water melted off Haku, she definitely saw sadness in his eyes for a second until his face became hidden once more by his mask.

"I'm sorry I scared you there," he said. He looked down at the floor "Thank-" he was interrupted by a gasp of pain. He doubled over on the floor clutching his side, fresh blood bled through his kimono top.

"Haku, are you alright?" she asked. She supported Haku's weight and found his bedroom upstairs. She laid him down on the king sized bed. She ran to the bathroom and searched through the cabinets, and found a first aid kit. She brought it to Haku, rummaging through the kit she found a pair of scissors, she cut his kimono top off and threw it to the side. Chihiro washed and dressed the wound and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She scoured the cabinets until she found a cup and she filled it with water. Running back upstairs she found Haku struggling to sit up.

"Haku what are you doing!?" she ran to him and put the water on the nightstand. She tried forcing Haku to lie down. "Lay down! Your wound will open!" she sat his chest and pinned his hands down with her knees. Forcing her weight she put her hands on either side of his head "Lay down already!" she yelled. Haku leaned back on his pillow.

"I think you're going to reopen it if you keep sitting on me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to upload this! Hey, I'm thinking about starting a second story, do you guys want me to do Whisper of the Heart or Kiki's Delivery Service? Comment on which one you guys prefer! **


	9. the Dragon's Nurse

**Chapter 9: the Dragon's Nurse**

**A/N: Teehee, this chapter is going to be fun and filled with fluff!**

**Disclaimer: FROM ALL THE CONTENT BEFORE AND AFTER THIS I TELL YOU ALL NOW, SPIRITED AWAY IS NOT OWNED BY ME!**

* * *

Haku gave up trying to sit up and he closed his eyes. "Chihiro, if it's too much to ask, can you make me something to eat?" he asked. Chihiro nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll be right back, I'll check up on you soon, if you even think about sitting up, I will tie you to that bed," she said.

She made her way to the kitchen and looked around through the cabinets _Haku's house is really modern_ she thought as she saw the electric stove. She finally found a wok and ingredients and decided to grilled fish. _This kitchen looks like it hasn't been used in years, what does he eat? Raw fish? _She thought as she cooked, when she was done she walked upstairs to find Haku exactly the way she found him.

"Haku wake up, I made you some fish," she said. She walked over and saw Haku take in a painful breath.

"Come on," she said as tried to spoon him a piece of fish, but he immediately rejected the fish with a loud groan. _He'll never be able to eat this way_ she thought.

_This is going to be a onetime thing_ she thought as she popped the fish into her mouth. Slowly, she chewed until it would be able to swallow; Chihiro pressed her mouth to his. Forcing Haku's mouth open with her lips and pushed the fish into his mouth. Haku swallowed, Chihiro continued this until all the fish was gone.

Chihiro pulled the blanket over Haku when she realized that Haku had broken into a sweat.

"S-So cold," he said. Chihiro shook her head.

"Onetime thing Haku, I'm doing this because you're sick," she said to herself and Haku. Chihiro crawled under the blanket and curled up next to Haku. Subconsciously, Chihiro put one hand on his chest and the other under her head and fell asleep.

A blue light filtered in through the water, Haku's eyes fluttered open. He lolled his head to the side surprised to see Chihiro snuggled against him, he sighed with pleasure and buried his nose into her scented hair. _Wait…what am I doing?! Why do I love her scent so much?! _He dug his nose further into her hair, inhaling the toxic smell of her vanilla hair. He groaned "I'm in trouble."

"You're in what?" Chihiro lifted her head "Are you hurt?" she asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I dozed off trying to keep you warm, you were shivering. How are you feeling now?" she asked. She lifted the covers "Let me redress your wounds," she got up and grabbed the first aid kit once more. When Chihiro undid Haku's bandages and gasped.

"T-The wound is gone! There's not even a scar!" she exclaimed. She ran her hand over the spot on his chest where there should have been at least a scab. She ran her hands down his fine, creamy skin until she realized Haku was staring at her.

"I guess you're just an excellent nurse," he said.

"No really, do dragons have some super healing ability?" she asked. Haku nodded his head.

"All dragons do," he said "Come here, you must be tired as well," he opened his arms. Chihiro went into his grasp without even thinking. She settled and put her head on his chest, she sighed and Haku stroked her hair.

"Haku?" she asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"Meridy said that I have the mark of the dragon, what is that?" she asked. Haku stiffened, his hand stopped.

"Chihiro, did anyone give you jewelry in the human world?" he asked. Chihiro pulled out the amethyst and dragon pendant that Michael gave her.

Haku growled at the pendant "Who gave you this?" he hissed.

"Ah, Michael, he's Meridy's adoptive brother," she said. Haku pulled it from her neck, snapping the chain; with no effort at all he crushed the pendant between his thumb and forefinger.

The amethyst stone turned into a purple powder, the silver dragon became chunks that were no bigger than eraser shavings.

"Hey! I really liked that pendant!" she cried. Chihiro stood up and punch Haku's jaw, Haku's head lolled to the side, unconscious.

"I don't think that was such a good idea," said a female voice. Chihiro spun around and saw Meridy standing there, half transparent.

"But _I_ feel better," answered Chihiro "So am I hallucinating or are you guys holograms?" she continued.

"Holograms are an interesting way to put it, but yeah," answered Meridy.

"So why are you here?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, I felt Haku break the pendant and I came over to see if you were okay," answered Meridy "I guess it's time to tell you about the pendant my former brother gave you, sit down, this will take a while."

* * *

**A/N: Teehee, I am making Chihiro such a violent person XD thanks for the reviews guys, but I seriously need some answers on what my second Fanfic should be**


	10. the Truth of the Pendant

**Chapter 10: the Truth of the Pendant**

**A/N: Oooh, soo mysterious**

* * *

"The amethyst stone was filled with Haku's frozen blood mixed with several herbs. So it really isn't an amethyst stone at all, it's really diamond filled with frozen blood and herbs. For the past two years since you've been wearing that, Haku's blood has been calling for your own. Chihiro, your blood is very special, it is half spirit, half human, you are a Child of Goodness, the ruler of the Spirit World," said Meridy.

"W-Wait, so, this Goodness, she's…my mother?" asked Chihiro.

"Not exactly, you see, Goodness became pregnant with you, but the Demon Lord, Oni, threatened war. So, Goodness placed your spirit inside your mother, Yuuko, and you were born from her. So you're technically a spirit born from a human. Your spirit blood was saturated, but still potent enough so that you were still able to pass into the Spirit World when you were 10. When you broke Zeniba's protection spell back then, your blood and Haku's became, how do I explain this…um, friends. Your bloods became friends. So the pendant called for your spirit blood and your blood became more potent, that's why you were able to pass through the portal I made on campus," she said.

"So, I'm…a spirit?"

This was too much to take understand in one sitting, any normal person would have their heads explode, but Chihiro understood perfectly. Haku's eye's snapped open.

"Meridy you awakened Chihiro's blood!?" he screamed.

"Oh hey Haku, I got you time off from working! Just be back before New Rotation, have fun!" said Meridy, she waved and disappeared, leaving an angry dragon and Chihiro.

"Well why are you yelling at her?! I'm glad I found out, this is even more reason why I should stay!" screamed Chihiro "And just so you know, that pendant was a really nice gift that I liked! You don't go smashing someone's present just because you're cranky!" she yelled.

"That pendant was filled with _my _blood! I have the right to dispose of it!" he retorted. Chihiro clenched her fists, she stormed past Haku and opened the balcony doors, without looking back, she jumped into the water.

"I made her mad again."

Chihiro could still breathe easily, swimming was a different matter, she tried to swim as fast as she could, but she knew that Haku would be on her soon. She pumped her legs and propelled her body through the water, gliding up as graceful as a seal. She turned back and saw that Haku wasn't following her. _Why should I care if he's coming after me or not?_ She continued going up but she slowed down to a stop. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes, but she held them back _I haven't cried in 9 years, I'm not crying now for him _she swam all the way to the surface. When Chihiro climbed out of the water, she realized that she was in a cave. The stalagmites and glittered, giving off a light that resembled the sun, "It's beautiful," she breathed.

The cave system seemed to stretch for miles, so she walked forward until she thought she was alone. Chihiro stripped off her clothing, leaving on her only bra and pair of underwear she still wore from the human world. The matching black material still clung to her body, but it was better than wearing soaked clothing. She sat down near a pile of rocks, sighing; she put her head between her legs and inhaled the warm air. She felt a single tear break through, it was wiped way.

"I know you're there Haku, invisibility doesn't work if you're going to touch me," she said.

Haku materialized beside her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or keep your origins from you," he said. He flicked his hand and pint of water drained from Chihiro's clothes and Chihiro herself. Chihiro pulled her clothes back on and leaned into Haku.

"If it's anything to you, you did injure me repeatedly since you've arrived," he laughed.

"You deserved all of them, you're the one who wants me gone, you wouldn't even care if I left forever and married Michael," she said, her voice muffled from his kimono.

"No Chihiro, I care very deeply for you, more then you will ever know," he said. _Should I tell her now? No, I need to see how she really feels for me_. "How about I make it up to you? Follow me," he said.

Haku took Chihiro by the hand and led her deeper into the cave system. Chihiro gasped when she saw the scene. A silver and blue sanded beach was surrounded by a field of grassy plains. Algae glowed giving off the appearance of sunlight. A waterfall cascaded into the pool, the water was completely clear; the silver sand could be seen from below, along with crystal formations.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Want to go for a dip?" he asked. Chihiro eagerly nodded her head, she took off her clothing once more, leaving only her undergarments. Haku began to blush, he was seeing a lot of the girl's skin and he liked what he saw. Haku himself pulled off his own clothing until he only wore hit pants. He pulled Chihiro into an embrace.

Chihiro slipped out from under him, "Catch me if you can!" she screamed. She dove under water and swam as quickly as she could. Haku growled, his hunting skills overcame him and he chased after her. He enjoyed chasing his prey, especially if his prey was this beautiful; he slowed down so he wouldn't catch her immediately.

Chihiro swam all the way to the crystal formations, using them to separate her and her dragon. Haku managed use the water to push Chihiro towards him. He pulled her in close by her waist.

"I think I win," he said.

"This isn't fair!" she struggled but it was no use, "You're cheating! Haku's a cheater! Haku's a cheater!" she chanted. When she finally saw that it was no use to break free "This is not fair," she repeated.

"Well you _are_ a spirit, I don't see what's wrong," he said "So I think I'll take my prize now."

"Cheaters don't deserve a prize," she murmured. She brushed her hair floated around her, she brushed it back. She looked up at Haku and saw his eyes were filled with yearning. If they hadn't been in the river, then she would never be able to feel his real emotions.

"Okay then," she said.

_Love…..I feel…..his love_ she thought. She caressed his face and brought it close to hers, then she pressed her mouth to his.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Chihiro made a move! I wonder what Haku will do ;)**

**Also, thanks for all the comments and reviews! Don't forget to comment on what you want my next Fanfic to be, Whisper of the Heart or Kiki's Delivery Service**


	11. Love

**Chapter 11: Love**

**A/N:WARNING: INAPPROPRIATE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER. ANYONE YOUNGER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Haku was surprised at Chihiro's sudden gesture but before he knew it, he deepened the kiss. Haku placed one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in Chihiro's long chestnut hair. Chihiro moved her hands and tangled her fingers in Haku's hair, the thread Haku usually uses pull back his hair undid itself and was swept away. Throwing both legs around his waist Chihiro pulled herself closer to Haku. Before breaking away, Haku gave Chihiro's top lip a lick.

Both Chihiro and Haku broke away breathless, putting their foreheads together they both continued to breathe heavily. Haku pulled his face closer to Chihiro's again, nibbling on her bottom lip with his canine like teeth, he sent waves of pleasure through Chihiro's body. Chihiro moaned with pleasure, she took one hand away from Haku's hair and placed it near the lower part of his body, this was Haku's turn to moan. _If only she would place it a little lower! _He thought.

Haku broke away "What exactly are you trying to get me to do?" he groaned.

"You wanted a prize," she answered. Haku waved his hands, a bubble of air formed on the silver sanded floor. Haku and Chihiro swam over, the air encasing the two lovers in a more comfortable area. The two laid down on the sand trying to catch their breaths.

Chihiro lay on top of Haku, both breathing as one, both trying to regain their energy. Chihiro finally sat up; Chihiro unlatched her bra and pulled off her undergarments. At first is took a few second to suppress the growl in Haku's throat when he saw all her scars. But Haku pulled down his kimono bottom. Both lovers scoured each other's bodies, each admiring the way they looked. Chihiro admired Haku's creamy skin, not a blemish in sight; she ran her hands across his abdomen and planted little kisses starting from his stomach up to his neck. Unable to control himself anymore, Haku sat up and pinned Chihiro to the floor. Planting a kiss on her collarbone as he massaged her cleavage, Chihiro tangled her fingers in his long dark hair.

"Don't hold back," Chihiro whispered in his ear. Haku began to make love to Chihiro, both of them gasped from pain and pleasure. Chihiro dug her nails into Haku's back; she threw her head back and moaned, Haku did the same. Continuing this for a very long time Chihiro thrust her hips to keep in sync with Haku's. Both reached their breaking point after what seemed like an hour, they collapsed at the exact same time, unable to do anymore.

Haku awoke to find his bare self on top of Chihiro's naked figure. Blushing as he continued to fully appreciate Chihiro's body when he looked pass the terrible marks on her pale skin _I need to find a way to heal these_. He reached out of the bubble of air to collect an orb of water. He slowly washed off the sand and grit from his body, then Chihiro's.

Haku placed his forehead to Chihiro's inhaling her scent he smiled. Chihiro awoke and placed her fingers on his lips, in return, Haku kissed each finger.

"Good morning little one," he said.

Chihiro sat up "Did you really just call me little one?" she asked.

Haku blushed, he had accidentally used his pet name for Chihiro aloud, "Well you are a rather small one, Chihiro," he said. Chihiro kissed him on the lips.

"Well, it's not my fault dragons are big," she retorted. Haku slipped Chihiro's clothes on and his own on himself "What? We were having so much fun." She said.

Haku laughed "If I could, I would keep you at my river forever, but you and I both need some food," he said.

Haku and Chihiro swam to the underwater house, once inside Chihiro realized she had left her clothes outside at the surface.

"Oh wait, my clothes," she said.

"I like what you're wearing now," answered Haku. Chihiro slapped his shoulder "Fine, fine," Haku waved his hand and Chihiro's clothing appeared in her arms.

Chihiro kissed Haku on the cheek "Thank you," she said as she slipped away to change. Haku waved his hand and their breakfast appeared on the table. He sat down and waiting for Chihiro, she came and sat across the oak wood table.

"So what is this 'New Rotation' Meridy was talking about?" asked Chihiro.

"I believe they call it 'New Years' in the human world. It's a ball that we have every year at the bathhouse," he answered.

"Wait…when is the New Rotation?"

"In about a week,"

"I-I've been gone from the human world for two weeks already!?" she exclaimed.

"About so," he answered.

"Oh gosh, my parents must be extremely worried about me," she said.

"Hmm, what are you trying to say?"

"I think I should go back and tell them I'm okay," Haku stiffened.

"Absolutely not, I will not allow you to go back so you can suffer in that awful place."

"Well is there another way I can get a message to them?"

"Well, not really." Haku looked down and sighed.

"You can go after the New Rotation, Lin and Meridy will never forgive me if I keep you from the New Rotation's ball," he said.

Chihiro walked over to him and sat on his lap "Don't worry about it Haku, I'm not going to stay there forever, it's just a quick trip over to tell them I'm okay," she kissed Haku's cheek and pressed her forehead to his "Thank you for being so concerned for me."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting. Also I'm planning to make this a long story, then add a sequel to this, maybe even make this a trilogy XD**


	12. Two Hakus and a Twin

**Chapter 12: Two Hakus and a Twin**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday ^_^" I posted 3 chapters the day before so I was hoping that was enough =P**

* * *

Chihiro and Haku touched down on the bridge in front of the bathhouse. Lin ran to greet them.

"Chihiro!" she cried. She embraced Chihiro in a tight bear hug but then pulled away "Have you been sleeping with Haku?" she asked. Chihiro felt a blush creep up her neck "You did!" she yelled.

"Lin, please, the whole bathhouse doesn't need to know," commented Haku.

"Well I hope you two had fun," she took Chihiro's hand "But Meridy and I need to get Chihiro dressed for the New Rotation tonight," she said. Lin dragged Chihiro away from the dragon with almost lightning speed.

Upstairs in their room, Meridy was searching through her closet to find a proper yutaka for Chihiro. Meridy herself had chosen a deep red yutaka patterned with elegant orange flames and a yellow sash. Lin had chosen a light pink yutaka patterned with yellow buttercups.

Meridy continued the search for a proper yutaka for Chihiro when she saw a yellowing paper folded into a yutaka.

"Hmm, that's interesting," she noted. Just then Lin and Chihiro burst through the doors. Quickly tucking the paper into her yutaka, Meridy spun to face them.

"Oh my Goodness, Meridy, Chihiro and Haku slept together!" exclaimed Lin. Both girls squealed and began to pester Chihiro with questions until Chihiro's patience snapped.

"Come on you guys! That was a private moment between me and Haku! I'd like to keep it that way!" she yelled. All the girls fell on top of each other with laughter.

"Oh fine, but we _are_ going to make you look irresistible, you and the dragon may have some more fun tonight," laughed Meridy.

"Oh no, I just realized, what if I got pregnant?" asked Chihiro.

"Here, let me check," Lin placed a hand on Chihiro's belly, a bright green light emanated from inside Chihiro "Nope, not pregnant, but for the future, I'll put an infertility spell on you that'll last for about a month," she said. The green light changed to white, then red, then green again.

"Okay enough of that, let's get Chihiro dressed," said Meridy "Besides, we wouldn't want to keep Sora waiting, would we Lin?" hinted Meridy. Lin's face turned a bright red.

"Well what about Seijun? He's coming too!" yelled Lin. This was Meridy's cue to blush; both girls called a truce and began to choose a dress for Chihiro.

At first the yutaka Chihiro wore was an ugly brown yutaka with a lighter brown sash, the yutaka had a horribly frayed butterfly pattern.

"Stylish," said Chihiro sarcastically.

"Oh it's not done," said Meridy, she placed one hand on the yutaka's frayed end. Instantly a pink light encased Chihiro, the yutaka began to turn a deep purple that slowly faded to pink at the end, the sash turned a lighter shade or lavender, the butterfly's frayed edges tucked themselves back in place and shone with rainbow colors.

"Oh wow, Meridy this is beautiful," commented Chihiro.

"It's not finished," Meridy produced an amethyst pendant, a silver dragon wove itself around it.

"But, I thought Haku squished that,"

"Oh, that was a fake; I knew he'd do something like that, so I switched it out while you were sleeping,"

"Oh Meridy, thank you," Meridy placed the pendant around Chihiro's neck.

Lin braided Chihiro's hair into one long braid down her back, behind one ear a decorated amethyst studded hair pin. Meridy and Lin stepped back to look at their work.

"Yup, you're probably going to spend the night in the dragon's bed tonight," commented Lin.

"Don't make me bring up Sora," said Chihiro.

"Fine, truce," called Lin.

The courtyard outside the bathhouse was finely lit with floating orbs of light that changed colors. Lin and Meridy found Sora and Seijun and pulled them aside for a dance, leaving Chihiro to stand by herself and watch the dancers.

"You look very beautiful," a voice came from behind Chihiro, turning to expect Haku, she found herself face to face with a tall woodland spirit. He was about Haku's height, he shared the same features as Haku, but his hair was a dark blue with matching eyes. His kimono top was

"Umm, thank you, my name is Sen," said Chihiro she gave a small bow to the stranger, unsure whether to give her real name to this Haku look alike. The look alike gave a laugh that sounded slightly like a bark.

"Oh Sen, I know your name is Chihiro, my brother Haku has taken quite a liking to you," said the stranger "My name is Kiyomichi, I'm Haku's twin brother," Kiyomichi grasped Chihiro's hand and shook it.

"I can see why my brother has taken a liking to you, you are very beautiful and you have a lovely scent," said Kiyomichi.

"Erm, thank you, but have you seen Haku?" she asked. Another round of laughter followed from Kiyomichi.

"I'm not your type huh? Well I'm here to pass on a message, Haku says that he wants to meet you in garden," said Kiyomichi, he gestured toward the darken garden.

Chihiro made her way through the gardens to find Haku standing next to an orb of light and waist height pillar. The pillar had a glass bowl of water on top, Haku noticed her and smiled. Haku wore a deep sea green kimono top with black pants. The stitching of black crows decorated his kimono; Chihiro thought he looked a bit odd with crows instead of his usual dragon.

"So, you met my brother?" asked Haku, Chihiro nodded and gestured toward the bowl of water.

"So what's that for?" she asked. Haku produced a blue vile from his kimono; he filled the vile with the water and let it turned a blood red color, he passed the vile to Chihiro.

"Have a sip," he said. Chihiro put the vile to her lips, a small drop of the liquid passed through her lips.

All the suddenly, a strong gust of wind pushed the vile from her hands and the crimson drink spilled on the floor, the grass which it spilled on burned away, leaving a black ash.

Haku appeared from the sky, his kimono exactly the same as the one who had given her the drink, but instead of crows, a dragon stitched itself on his clothing. A spring green light surrounded him, his eyes glowed with hatred and his hair floated slightly from the strong aura.

"You're not taking her back, Boh!" roared the real Haku.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, things are heating up here :3 thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Sacrifice For My Love

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice For My Love**

**A/N: The whole story is going to be really long with sequels XD just saying…**

* * *

Chihiro started gagging, the drop of liquid began to feel like acid down her throat, the pain was immense and she staggered to the floor.

"Chihiro!" cried Haku, as he was about to run to Chihiro, a black orb of water flung by him, skillfully, Haku jumped backward.

"Oh no dear brother, it is very rude to ignore your opponent," said Kiyomichi, Boh ran to Chihiro with the entire bowl, with a wave of his hand, all of the liquid in the bowl turned to the same crimson red that it was in the vile.

"Drink it Chihiro," he said. Boh pinched her nose, trying to force the liquid down her throat "It'll all be over if you drink more," Chihiro continued to hold her breath when she kicked him between the legs.

"Meridy! Lin! Somebody help!" she screamed. Everyone from the ball ran over.

"Chihiro! Haku!" screamed a female voice, Chihiro's vision began to blur.

"Boh, how could you?" she whispered, Boh lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, mama wanted me to," said Boh, with a flash of his hand, a dagger emerged from light, he ran to Haku and Kiyomichi. Boh ran straight at Haku, the blade penetrated flesh where the heart would be. But when Boh looked up with surprise when he saw that he hadn't stabbed Haku.

Boh had stabbed Chihiro.

"CHIHIRO!" cried Haku. Filled with anger and rage, Haku through half of his energy at his brother and Boh, trapping them in orbs of energy that rendered them helpless. Catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Chihiro! Please! Open your eyes, look at me Chihiro, please, stay with me," he held the girl to his chest "Don't leave me," he whispered, he cradled Chihiro in his arms and growled when Meridy came near.

"Cut that out Haku, she needs help," said Meridy. She held both hands over Chihiro's heart, a red light appeared, Haku held her hand, whispering encouraging words into his lover's ear.

"Come on Chihiro, you're the strongest person I know, you can make it through it,"

"All of you step back!" Meridy swerved her head back and snapped at the crowd forming. Everyone retreated back to bathhouse, leaving Meridy, Haku, Kamaji, and Lin.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her lover's frantic calls, she gave a weak smile.

"What's with the all the crying?" she looked at the crying Lin and Kamaji, their eyes red and bleery.

"Chihiro, what were you thinking?" asked Haku, he stroked her hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"Boh…was…going to…hurt you," she said. Haku's heart began to melt _she really is something_ he thought.

"The bleedings stopped, the blade didn't hit her heart, but it's still dug in pretty deep," commented Meridy "B-But, I'm not sure if you'll make it, Chi. It's all in the hands of Goodness now"

"Chihiro please, hang on, don't leave me," cried Haku, a single tear made its way down his cheek. The frail girl raised her shaky hand to wipe it away, she smiled.

"You're crying for me too? Don't worry, I'm just…going to take…a little nap," she said, her head lolled to the side, and her hand fell into her lap. The only thing to show she still lived was the slight rise and fall of her chest. Her face was twisted with pain; even sleep could not relive her of the fire that burned her flesh.

"Meridy, Boh gave Chihiro something to drink, what was it?" asked Haku. Kamaji extended one of his arms and dipped a finger into the bowl.

"It's blood, human blood," he noted.

"What!? Why would he give her human blood?!" he exclaimed, obviously disgusted.

"Chihiro's spirit blood was awakened, human blood will cause it to go dormant, then she'll have to go back to the human world, if she stayed here, then she would die," said Lin.

Haku's blood boiled, he set Chihiro gently on the floor and walked toward Boh and Kiyomichi.

"What do you want with Chihiro!?" he yelled, he reached into the orb and grabbed them by the collar and pulled them close to his face. Haku's power glowed around him, his teeth became more fang like and his eyes became slits.

"Yubaba's orders," commented Kiyomichi, Boh began to cry, he morphed from his Haku form and into the form of a young teenage boy, about 15.

"I-I'm sorry Haku, m-mama says she'll kill Yubird and Kao if I-I didn't. She just wanted Chihiro to go home! She didn't say the blood would hurt her!" cried Boh, tears streamed down his face. Haku waved his hand and chains of titanium formed around them, the orb melted into the ground to form a prison cell.

Haku picked up Chihiro. "Meridy is it safe to move Chihiro upstairs for some rest?" he asked. Meridy nodded and Haku flew up with Chihiro in his arms.

Up in his room, Haku tucked Chihiro in the futon and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my love; I'll be here when you wake."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday ^_^" things are heating up. What happened to Yubaba to get her this mad? What happened to Kao and Yubird? And special thanks to Carly for correcting my spelling ^_^" from now on I'll spell yukata correctly XD **


	14. Oh My Goodness

**Chapter 14: Oh My Goodness**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, this chapter didn't take that long to write at all o.O**

* * *

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, lolling her head to one side, she saw a sleeping Haku. His hair was disheveled, one of his hands was clutching Chihiro's and the other was filled with half crushed herbs. She sighed happily and untangled her squished hand from Haku's.

"You really need to sleep more," she whispered. Haku's eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly.

"Chihiro? How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice sounded rushed.

Chihiro shook her head "Don't worry, not long," she said.

"Here you need to eat these- oh shoot, I crushed them," he untangled his stained fingers to find the half squished herbs "I-I'll get more from Kamaji, just keep resting," he said. Like a frantic school girl, Haku raced downstairs.

"You know he's just worried," said a voice from the corner. Chihiro flicked her head toward the voice, immediately regretting it because of the fiery pain in her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked. A tall, slender woman stood before her. Her hair was waist length and a shade darker than Chihiro's, her eyes looked as though all the stars had taken place in her orbs.

"Do not worry my child, you will know in due time," she reached out a pale hand and stroked Chihiro's hair.

"Wait, you just said 'my child' are you Goodness?" asked Chihiro. Goodness nodded her head with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, it is my fault," said Goodness. Tears sprang into the woman's star spangled eyes. Goodness pulled out a small bottle, Chihiro gasped when she noticed that the drink itself looked like liquid starlight.

"Drink this," she said, Chihiro put the bottle to her lips and drank every last drop, pleasant warmth filled her chest, all the pain disappeared and Chihiro sighed with the relief.

"Chihiro, are you sure you want to stay here forever?" asked Goodness. Chihiro nodded her head urgently. Goodness produced a sacrificial knife and gave it to Chihiro.

"Then come to my home in the Lands of Life and I will fully awaken all of your spirit blood. You yourself will become a bonded spirit, but you will not be barred from the human world," explained the spirit of life "The knife will grant you access to my home, I'll send a carriage for you in about a week, it'll give you time to visit your human parents," she said.

Chihiro nodded and her eyes fell from drowsiness.

"Sleep well my daughter, have peaceful dreams of your future life with your dragon, I wish you happiness and joy. You my child, will face many hardships for your love, but there is only so much I can help you with. I hope things will turn out for the better," she whispered. Little did the half asleep Chihiro know that this was a spell.

"Chihiro, Chihiro wake up,"

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open once more, she sat up with lightning speed that surprised Haku.

"M-My mom, where'd she go?" she stammered, Haku's eyes widen with surprise.

"Your mother came? Was she fading? Does she need any food?"

"No, Goodness, she wants me to go see her in a week after I visit the human world," Chihiro raised the dagger that was still in her hand, taking a closer look she saw the handle was painted a pure silver, studded with diamonds and blue gems. Haku gasped.

"A key to the Lands of Life? Goodness really came here?" he asked. Chihiro nodded and pointed to the empty bottle on the floor.

"She healed me too, she wants me to visit my family. Haku, how long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About 2 months in the human world,"

"Can I go tomorrow?"

"If you're sure…"

Lin, Meridy, Kamaji, and Zeniba were waiting at the bridge outside the bathhouse. Lin placed a protection spell on Chihiro, no harmful blades or needles would ever pierce my skin and cause Chihiro pain. Meridy gave her a tracking spell, I would always be able to find her way to a gate. Kamaji gave her a health spell, Chihiro's health would always be in perfect condition in the spirit world. Zeniba gave Chihiro a spell of hope, no matter how many times Chihiro was sadden, hope would find her way and give her light.

"Listen you dope, if you get hurt, I will never forgive you, you better come back after a _short_ visit there," cried Lin. Tears poured down the faces of all her friends as they nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I have no intention in staying in the human world for more than a few hours," said Chihiro, she turned to walk but realized no one was coming with her "Aren't you guys coming to me with the gate?" she asked. Meridy shook her head.

"I think Haku is the one with the right to do that," she said and nodded toward the river spirit at the end of the bridge.

"I will be coming home to all of you," said Chihiro. Then she ran to Haku and reached for his extended hand.

The two lovers walked to the tunnel in silence, stopping right at the entrance, Haku turned to her.

"I have a gift for you," he said "Hold out your hand," Chihiro obeyed and Haku placed an object in her hand. Chihiro looked and saw a jade dragon that wrapped itself around a crystal clear diamond. A silver chain glistened around the pendant. "Here, let me put it on you," he said. Lifting her hair, she felt the pendant Michael gave her disappear, a cold chain around her neck with the light weight of the pendant draped around her neck.

"Haku, it's beautiful," she said.

"I made it for you, you probably already guessed that diamond and silver hold some special magical powers. I put as many spells as I could, no one will hurt you again," he whispered into her ear. Then, Haku threw the old necklace into the grassy fields behind them "No point in keeping it," he smiled.

Haku threw both arms around Chihiro, pulling her into a deep kiss. He nibbled at her bottom lip.

"You better come back to me,"

And with that, Chihiro disappeared into the human world

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, you guys met Goodness XD**


	15. Not So Much My Home

**Chapter 15: Not So Much My Home**

**A/N: Chihiro's in the human world now, I got some interesting things coming up :D**

* * *

Chihiro stepped out of the tunnel and saw the familiar path that would lead her to her house.

"Well, better get this over with," she sighed.

Following the path, Chihiro saw the familiar blue house, but something was different, there were too many cars outside the house, bouquets and people. All the people were clad in black; Chihiro had arrived the day of what looked to be her funeral.

Creeping forward among the trees, Chihiro saw the people in the backyard. Blown up and surrounded by flowers were Chihiro and Meridy's pictures. Right in the front row she saw her parents, Meridy's adoptive parents, and Michael. The pastor was speaking, talking about how tragic and sad it was that their bodies were never found. Baffled Chihiro watched her own funeral in silence. Apparently, everyone thought that Chihiro and Meridy had been kidnapped by a pedophile, after two months of endless searching, everyone thought the girls dead. As Chihiro continues to watch she thought about how her parents had always been distant from her since returning the first time _I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, they never knew me that well _she thought.

When the service ended, everyone went by to say how sorry they were, how they thought it was unfair for young life to be taken. Everyone left aside from Meridy's family, Chihiro decided to leave _it's better for them to think I'm dead_ she thought, Chihiro walked off to go home. Little did she know that Michael had decided to clear his head by taking a walk in the woods.

Chihiro trudged along in silence until two strong arms grabbed her by the shoulders, Chihiro saw Michael.

"Chihiro, is that really you?" he asked, his face was red and puffy, he himself had obviously been crying. Chihiro nodded and a large grin spread across his face, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"W-What happened to you? Where's Meridy? Did I just hit my head and now I'm dreaming? Or did I die and go to heaven?" he asked.

"It's a long story…" said Chihiro. Before she could explain, Chihiro was knocked down and pinned to the ground by Michael. Chihiro looked into his eyes and saw a wild hunger, the same that Haku used to have.

Frightened, Chihiro began to struggle but Michael was unbelievably strong _has this guy been on steroids or something?!_ She thought. Michael leaned in, he clearly had many ideas running in his mind.

"H-," before she could scream, his hand clapped around her mouth. _Haku! Help me!_ She cried mentally.

"You're going to be mine this time, Chi-hi-ro," he said in her ear, he moved his mouth to hover near her cleavage.

Chihiro felt a great force rip Michael off her body and fling him into a nearby tree. _Haku?_

When Chihiro got up, she saw a tall man standing over Michael, his head swerved to look at Chihiro. He beckoned the girl with her hand to come over. The man had long white hair that was tied like Haku's but tighter. He was well built and a good generation older than Chihiro, the one thing that struck Chihiro was his eyes, in them, she could see stars.

"Chihiro, I want you to see something," she said. Chihiro cautiously walked over, the man turned Michael over so Chihiro could see his face. Chihiro gasped when she saw the swirling pattern on Michael's face.

A single purple curve started below the right ear, it branched out into more swirls by his jaw line and reached upwards to curl around his right eye. At the end of each swirl, small white pearls were merged with his skin.

"W-What happened to him?" she asked.

"Spirit blood was forced into his body," the man lifted Michael's hand and turned his hand over, an ink black crow was tattooed to his skin "He's under someone's control," all the suddenly, Michael disappeared in a dull black light.

"H-He's gone!" exclaimed Chihiro.

"He was called back to his owner," the man said. He bent down to pick up a small object left in Michael's place, he showed it to Chihiro. A small, jade crow had its wings folded over miniscule diamond, a silver chain looped through it.

"B-But, this looks like…" Chihiro looked at the man "Who are you?" she asked.

Then man's eyes flashed with amusement, he spread his arms out "What, you don't recognize your own father?" he asked.

"Dad!" she yelled. Chihiro threw her arms into her spirit father's arms and hugged him.

"My name's Yoi by the way," he winked "Now it's time to return to your home," Chihiro nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you in about a week dad," said Chihiro. He nodded and a light appeared in his hand, placing it on Chihiro's shoulder, she was transported back to the Spirit World.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, Sorry for this chapter being a little short, but I thought it was rather interesting =D by the way~ I'm planning to put Michael in this some more :)**


	16. Crashing Walls

**Chapter 16: Crashing Walls**

**A/N: Oooh, time for some more violent Chihiro :) I'm having so much fun with this **

Chihiro ran across the plain and caught up to Haku dragging himself across the grassy plain, he hadn't even reached the bridge. _How long was I gone? A few minutes? I know time runs differently, but I thought I would have been gone for more than a few minutes _she thought.

"Haku, over here!" she yelled, Chihiro waved her arms and ran toward him. Haku spun around, his eyes were red, Chihiro jumped and wrapped her arms around Haku's neck, the force knocked the sad dragon to the ground.

"Chihiro, what took you so long?" he asked, he wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist and nuzzled his nose into his hair "Please tell me this isn't another hallucination," he said.

"You hallucinate about me?" she asked, she tilted her head to one side. _Why is she always so cute _thought Haku. The innocent gesture made him wrap his arms even tighter around her waist.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About 5 days," he said.

"5 days?! I thought I was gone for a few hours!" she said.

Haku shook his head "Did you use the tunnel?"

"No, my dad flashed me over,"

"Your dad?"

"Yoi, spirit dad," she said.

"That explains a lot, Yoi probably took a few days to heal you completely," he said "Now come on, everyone has been worried sick about you."

After a very teary welcome from everyone in the bathhouse, Haku noted how Chihiro was losing the battle to keep her eyes open. Chihiro wearily went upstairs to her room, but she found that her futon was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Chi, did you really think you'd be coming here after you and the lizard have finally gone steady?" Chihiro spun around to see Meridy smiling at her.

"Well excuse me for not knowing that me sleeping with Haku gets me a ticket to his room," commented Chihiro. But Meridy continued to smile, so Chihiro retired to her new room.

Laying down on the futon Chihiro found that it was unusually hard to fall asleep. When she turned over she found herself face to face with Haku, he smiled.

"Not sleeping well?"

"No,"

"What's on your mind?"

Chihiro sighed, if there was any time to tell Haku about Michael, now would be it.

"So….um, when I met my dad…it was because he, err, saved me," Haku raised an eyebrow "From…Michael, ah, trying to…rape me," said Chihiro. Haku's grip tightened around Chihiro's fragile arms.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Chihiro shook her head, relief and hatred filled Haku's eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose _how dare that human touch my Chihiro _he thought.

Chihiro touched Haku's hand and he removed it, and he listened closely as Chihiro explained her time in the human world.

"I'm sorry Chihiro; I should have sent you to visit sooner,"

"Its fine, its better this way," said Chihiro. Haku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and for the first time in years, Chihiro felt tears spring into her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back.

"Chihiro, what are these?" Haku wiped a tear away with his finger "I thought the willful Chihiro never cries," he joked.

"You're such an idiot Haku," said Chihiro, with that, she nuzzled her head into Haku's chest and let the tears stream down her face. Che could feel the walls that had taken her years to build, all come crashing down in that one moment.

(Flashback, Chihiro's POV)

I can vaguely remember the last time I cried, freshman in high school, I was young and naïve, middle school wasn't the best, but it was tolerable. I went to Yokohama High, it was an hour commute from my house, but the school had a beautiful view of the ocean. Everyone at Yokohama were very close knit, my best friend, Umi Matsuzaka and her sister were the only people who accepted me.

The last time I cried was when I was coming home from Umi's house, it was just after 9pm and the street lights had just come on. Chihiro turned her head for a quick second and noticed a group of boys milling near an ally. Chihiro quickened her pace, they followed, she turned the corner, they turned as well until finally one of them stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Please excuse me, you are in my way," she said. She recognized the boys as Sugimura and his friends.

"Sorry, but we need to teach outsiders a lesson," answered Sugimura, with a snap of his fingers, Chihiro was gagged and two boys grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the floor, another two held her legs.

Chihiro screamed for them to let her go, but she was sure it sounded something like "URM PFFFF ARGH YOO!"

Then boys laughed, Sugimura approached Chihiro with a small pocket knife in his hand.

"Let's see…where do I start?" his eyes trailed around Chihiro's body and he lifted her shirt "How about here," Chihiro felt the evil kiss of the blade cut her belly, she tried to scream but the gag stopped her, tears were falling down her eyes.

Another boy came at her with a cigar, the butt of the cigar touched her creamy skin, it seared her right where the knife cut was, this only caused more tears and attempted screams.

"Let's screw her," said one boy, he walked forward, unzipping his pants.

"Put your fly back up, Shun, we don't want to touch an outsider," said Sugimura, he turned to me "Stay at Yokohama any longer and you'll get a repeat of today," he sneered.

"Hey, look! The slut is crying!" said one boy. All the boys left with a roar of laughter, I felt like I wanted to die right there, tears kept falling down my face.

_Slut?…Crying?…I'm not a slut, it's their fault. I'm never crying again, and I'm not leaving Yokohama._ I fell asleep thinking about how I would never cry again. I built up walls of mental protection, _never, I'm never crying again_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this! School is starting and I have so much work and writers block T_T**


	17. Just Another Customer

**Chapter 17: Just Another Customer**

**A/N: sorry this has taken so long, it's going to take longer to post chapters now that classes have been starting. Sorry ._.**

* * *

Chihiro awoke to a fading sun; by now, all the workers would wake up soon. Turning her head, Chihiro saw a sleeping Haku on the floor beside her. His hand was clutching hers; Chihiro could feel the blood rush to her fingers when she untangled them from the dragon's tight grasp. Haku rolled to one side and pinned Chihiro down, he continued with his heavy snoring. Chihiro tried to wiggle out from under Haku but failed miserably. Chihiro took in a large breath and leaned near Haku's ear

"HAKU YOU'RE REALLY HEAVY TO GET OFF!" she yelled. Haku jumped up and landed 5 feet away while clutching his ear.

"Ow!" he looked up at Chihiro "Why you…." Playfully, he jumped at Chihiro. Chihiro rolled away and Haku landed on

"Your fault for being so heavy," she retorted. Haku snorted.

"Why are you awake right now? It's only," he checked his watch "8am."

"Since when does the Spirit World have watches? A Rolex, even more classy," she said.

"You humans have very useful items, and dragons love hoarding items of value," he winked.

"So you have a secret stash somewhere?" asked Chihiro.

"Yes but you should know how secretive and ancient dragons are," he said

"Sounds interesting, maybe I'll look it up in a library somewhere," she said.

"Not now," Haku twitched his ear "Lin's waking up; we should probably eat and then get to work."

Chihiro decided to eat with Meridy, Lin, and Sora because Haku had business to attend to at the market. Chihiro got to get a god look at Sora, the wind spirit was tall, a centimeter or two below Haku. His snow white hair definitely looked windblown, his eyes were a deep pooled blue and he had full lips that were often in a crooked smile. His skin was rather tan and his large hands inched towards Lin's hand.

"Um, Lin, what bath did you want me and Meridy to work at?" asked Chihiro.

"Huh? Oh, ah, bath 142 please," Lin only turned her head for a second to look at the half human then she looked down at her breakfast.

"Chihiro, why'd you do that? Now we have to work!" complained Meridy.

"Oh come _on_ Meridy, Lin and Sora wanted to be alone! He was trying to hold her hand!" exclaimed Chihiro.

"Wait, he _was? HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS?!_" yelled Meridy, Chihiro clamped her hand over Meridy's mouth and looked around, everyone was too focused in their own conversation to listen to the fire spirit's outburst.

Making their way to bath 142, the bath was relatively clean and only needed a quick polish.

"Meridy and Sen get your bath ready!" yelled one of the frog spirits.

"Ugh, Chihiro, can you go greet the guest while I fill the tub?" asked Meridy.

"Yeah sure," answered Chihiro. Chihiro made her way to the front of the bathhouse and found the foreman and everyone standing ridged.

"Please don't tell me it's another stink spirit," moaned Chihiro. She sniffed the air, _no smell_, as she walked forward she saw a muscular male spirit. His blue and black shaded hair reached down his back and was fanned out. His clear blue eyes stood out against his pale skin. Oil and blood was oozing out of cuts on his body. Without thinking, Chihiro ran towards the spirit and gave a quick bow.

"Welcome to our baths, please allow me to lead you to the baths and dress your wounds," she said in a hurried voice. The spirit looked down at the tiny half human and gave a small nod of the head. The spirit began to walk forward but stumbled. Chihiro quickly caught him and slung the spirit over her shoulder.

"Clear the way! Everybody move it!" she called. Chihiro dragged the spirit to bath 142; she quickly peeled off his outer clothing and threw him into the bath.

"What happened?" asked Meridy.

"I don't know but can you grab a first aid kit?" asked Chihiro. She held towel's over the spirit's wounds and held them there. Meridy ran off in search of a first aid kit and Chihiro was left alone with the spirit and he began to gain consciousness.

"Nanami…is that you?" he asked.

"No, my name is Chihiro, what's your name?" she asked.

"Taichi. You look like Nanami, where's Nanami?"

"There is no Nanami at this bathhouse, I'm sorry."

"Is Kohaku here? Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

"He's out right now, he'll be here soon," Meridy walked in and handed Chihiro a pile of bandages and ointments from Kamaji's storeroom.

"These were all Kamaji had," the girls dressed Taichi's wounds in silence; Meridy left the room when the wounds were dressed to return Kamaji's ointments.

"Sir is there anything else you need?" asked Chihiro. Taichi just stared directly at Chihiro's face and shook his head no.

"Um Chihiro, Haku is here," said Meridy as she walked in with Haku.

"Okay," Chihiro stood and began to walk out of the room when Taichi caught her sleeve.

"Please stay here," he asked. Chihiro nodded and sat near the door as Haku approached the bath and held out his hand.

"Tai, it's good to see you again, I heard you were injured. Are you alright?" asked Haku, his brow scrunched with concern.

"Yes, a ship crashed into my ocean, I was careless and didn't clean it out. But Na- Chihiro and her friend helped clean out the oil. You have excellent workers here Kohaku, you are a lucky business man," he said. Haku nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well I would love to catch up with you right now but I am rather busy at the moment. How about you have dinner with me in my quarters and we can talk?"

"Will Nana- Chihiro be there?" asked Taichi. Haku turned to Chihiro sitting in the corner, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to finish some work real quick," she said, she looked nervously at Taichi and he nodded. When she had left, Haku slammed one hand down on the edge of the bath.

"Taichi, Chihiro is not Nanami, and Chihiro is _mine._"

* * *

**A/N: This took forever T_T I am seriously sorry. I'm trying to post more, I really am ;_;**


	18. I Have Dinner With an Ocean Spirit

**Chapter 18: I Have Dinner with an Ocean Spirit**

**A/N: Teehee, I get to post more! Yays!**

* * *

Walking up to Haku's room Chihiro delicately balanced a tray of food on her head and had one in each hand. She was about to knock on the door with her foot when the door swung open.

"Come in Chihiro," called Haku. Chihiro entered to find Haku and Taichi sitting at a low table on tatami mats.

"Hey, I brought the food," she said. Haku stood up and walked over to Chihiro and lifted the tray of food off of her head.

"I told you I can summon the food myself, you don't need to strain yourself so much," he said.

Chihiro playfully stuck out her tongue "Well I like to do things myself-"

"You have scars too," said Taichi. Chihiro bent down to set the trays on the table and straightened back up to close the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Scars, you were injured long ago," he said. He pointed at her partially unclothed chest. Chihiro had changed out of her work clothes and into an elbow length shirt and skirt Haku had summoned from the human world along with more articles of clothing. Her skirt was a lacy, knee length, white skirt. The green shirt showed a few centimeters of skin below her collar bone, a small tip of one of her cigar burns showed.

"Oh, yeah, I was injured in the human world," she said. She kneeled down next to Haku and picked up her chopsticks. She picked up a bit food that resembled a chicken and popped it in her mouth. The orange sauce was a tangy burst of flavor on her tongue.

"I am very sorry, I hope it wasn't too painful," he said, his lips formed a frown.

"Speaking of injuries, how are yours, Tai?" asked Haku.

Taichi sighed and waved his hand "They are healing quite well thanks to Chihiro. By the way Chihiro, you mentioned the human world. Did you by any chance visit any places near Yokohama Japan?" he asked.

Chihiro nodded her head "Actually I had an education in Yokohama, why do you ask?" she asked.

"My part of the ocean is near Yokohama, I believe I have seen you a few times. I saw what happened, I am very sorry I didn't help you," he commented.

"Oh, well, it's okay…I turned out okay."

"No, I should make it up to you, those boys harmed your beautiful skin," he said. Taichi put down his food to smile at Chihiro.

Haku cleared his throat "Excuse me, Tai, do you mind speaking with me in private?"

"Why of course Kohaku, this is your bathhouse after all," answered Taichi.

"Um, actually I should be getting ready for the Lands of Life, please excuse me," said Chihiro. She gulped down the rest of her food and stood up to leave allowing the two water spirits to discuss whatever they wanted in private.

"Taichi, I told you, Chihiro is mine and mine alone," growled Haku. Taichi sighed and put his bowl down.

"Forgive me Haku, I do understand this, it's just that this Chihiro looks so much like my-"

"Like Nanami, yes I see a resemblance, but Chihiro is a child of Goodness and Yoi, birthed by a human mother. Nanami was a normal human from many centuries before Chihiro was even conceived," explained Haku.

Taichi hung his head, "So that's why Chihiro is going to the Lands of Life, she's getting her blood awaken isn't she?" Haku nodded his head, Taichi sighed and balled his fist "It's been a few centuries since Nanami's passing, it seems like yesterday. I will always hate Yubaba for what she did to my Nanami," he sighed again "Speaking of which, is it Boh and Kiyomichi's presence I'm sensing below the bathhouse?" he asked. Haku nodded his head.

"I'm trying to weaken them before I talk to them. Now would be about time, would you care to join me in a little interrogation before I leave for the Lands of Life with Chihiro?" asked Haku.

"I don't want to miss this."

"Ow! Kiyomichi, this hurts," Boh tugged at his chains, after many days in the prison, Boh and Kiyomichi discovered diamond inside the titanium chains. Heavy spells casted on the chains would bind Haku himself, and he was the third most powerful being in the Spirit Realm.

"You may be in the body of a 19 year old, but you're still a baby," moaned Kiyomichi. Boh had changed into the body of a 19 year old in hopes of gaining more power to break the chains, but 19 was as far as he could go. His features and hairstyle resembled Haku in many ways, but his hair was a light brown and they matched his eyes.

"These chains are draining me! I'm tired and hungry and I can't stop thinking about Yubird and Kao! Mama has them and she said she'll hurt them if we don't come back!" he cried.

"I don't care about a stupid bird or a monster," growled Kiyomichi.

"Yubaba has Nanami as well! She'll hurt her again!" Kiyomichi's eyes snapped open.

"Yubaba said nothing of hurting her; she merely said that Nanami would not marry me this winter. I will have more chances, Nanami's curse isn't going to fade." Said Kiyomichi he sighed and rested his head to sleep.

(Nanami's POV)

_ It hurts, my arm…Taichi, where are you?_ _Kiyomichi…what have you done? I hate you; I'll never love you…no matter how much…blood is inside me…_

"Yubaba…what did you do to…Taichi," I said. Yubaba laughed and injected another potion inside of my arm; the waves of pain become even more rapid. I could see the green blood in the syringe; I guess injecting the poison is the next best thing when I bit her hand in refusal to drinking it. _Why in the world is Yubaba injecting spirit blood into me. _

"Oh don't worry, Taichi is balling his eyes out, he thinks you're dead," she laughed. _Taichi thinks' I'm dead? How…no, I saw him; h-he was fine…oh Taichi, please, don't be rash, I will escape…someday._

* * *

**_A/N: Yay, more time to post! I'm hoping to be able to post more as time goes on, or else this fanfic will take years to finish T_T_**


	19. Interview

**Chapter 19: Interview**

**A/N: Ooh, Haku and Taichi get violent :O**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY NANAMI?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" screamed Taichi, Taichi rammed Kiyomichi into the bars.

"TELL ME!" he yelled. Kiyomichi simply smiled, that was when Taichi felt his already small patience snap. He injected a grey and lumpy liquid into Kiyomichi's abdomen using a syringe. Kiyomichi yelled in rage but could do nothing to move due to his chains. _Truth…potion..._thought Kiyomichi.

"Now," breathed Taichi "Tell me everything you know about Nanami Shukishima," Kiyomichi's eyes glazed over with rage but his mouth betrayed him.

"Nanami isn't dead," he said, his words forced "Yubaba merely cast a spell to lower her heart rate and life-force so it couldn't be detected. Nanami is in the heart of Land of the Demons where Yubaba stays. Nanami is under a powerful curse and is forced to serve under Yubaba. She has no consciousness of her own and she will be my bride when I get rid of Chihiro Ognio. On a daily basis, Nanami is injected with my own blood so she will forcibly become a spirit and be compatible with me," said Kiyomichi.

Taichi growled, "You fool! Do you know what your tainted spirit blood will do to her?! She'll die! She isn't compatible with you!" he yelled.

"No, she won't die, she'll marry me, she's already mine! She shares my bed! An official ceremony just needs to be preformed! Then she'll be a spirit and we can have a life together!" cried Kiyomichi, he covered his ears and rocked back and forth.

"You truly are pathetic brother; you're killing the one you love for your own selfishness. If what you say is true and Nanami is not a spirit then she's probably dead! The Nanami you see is most likely a casting! Yubaba must be using your blood to control you!" yelled Haku.

"No!" Kiyomichi cried, he pressed his hands harder to his ears. Haku turned to face a crying Boh.

"Boh, you love Chihiro as well, do you not? That is why you try to change yourself to look like me?" asked Haku. Boh nodded and cried some more.

"Sen is the only one who treated me like I'm someone! She played with me! I know but she doesn't love me, it's you!" cried Boh.

"You don't care about Yubird or Kao at all, do you? You only want Chihiro to leave because you know she'll never love you," Haku said. Boh nodded again and glared at Haku.

"If Sen won't love me, then she can't stay! It's not fair!" he yelled. Haku spun on his heel.

"Come Taichi, Chihiro needs to reach the Lands of Life by tomorrow."

Chihiro packed her fine silk yukata into her satchel; this was the one she was planning to wear with her meeting with her mother and father. A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Just a minute!" said Chihiro. She stood and ran to open the door, Haku stood leaning against the door frame, he laughed when he saw Chihiro.

"You do know that you don't need to pack anything, all will be provided. And you're terrible underdressed," he said. He pointed at Chihiro's clothing; she wore the same shirt and skirt she was when she had dinner with Haku and Taichi. He walked in and sighed.

"Haku, are you okay?" she asked. Haku sat down on the elegant loveseat and placed his hand on his forehead. He was obviously distraught but he nodded. Chihiro walked over to the distraught dragon and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Haku gasped at the sudden gesture but then nuzzled her neck.

"You're an awfully terrible liar," she said. Haku murmured an inaudible sound into Chihiro's hair, Chihiro gave a small chuckle, sometimes her dragon could act a lot like a human.

"If this is about Taichi, don't worry. I'm really not into guys with blue eyes aren't my type," she said. Haku raised his head and smiled.

"I'll tell you about it later, but for now," he snapped his fingers and Chihiro was dressed in her yukata and her hair was in a long braid down her back "We should get going," he said. Chihiro looked down at her yukata, its baby pink silk shone in the light, Chihiro ran her hand over the yellow butterflies patterned on her sleeves then looked at the matching sash.

Chihiro lifted her hand to touch a translucent blood red ruby embedded in her skin at her forehead. From the ruby, she felt lines decorate the left side of her face; the swirling pattern ran down the left side of her neck and came to a stop at the center of her chest to another ruby.

"What is this?" Chihiro asked as she traced the lines on her skin.

"It's your bonding mark, everyone has one but we prefer to keep it hidden. Yours is fit for a daughter of Goodness and Yoi," he said. Haku waved his hand over his face to reveal his own marks. They looked almost exactly like Michael's but they were a deep sea green. They too were on the right side of his face and several pea sized emeralds dotted the end of almost each swirl.

"The larger the gems, the more power you have," he placed his forefinger and thumb against one of her gems "You could be stronger than me," he said, he pulled his fingers away to show Chihiro the approximant size of her gems, they were about pea sized.

"Am I really that strong?" she asked. Haku nodded.

"We'll train you some time, but for now, we should get going," he said, Chihiro stood up to allow Haku to stand, he dusted himself off and touched Chihiro's kimono again and a purple glow surrounded her. A flash surrounded her and Chihiro felt herself being pulled through the fabric of the world. Haku produced the sacrificial knife her mother gave her and slashed a fine line that soon opened into a portal. Chihiro peered into the portal and saw an empty tunnel that shone with beautiful scenes of the abundances of all of the Spirit World. But as soon as she stepped in, her head began to spin, Chihiro closed her eyes to stop the headache.

"Chihiro, open your eyes," Haku whispered. Chihiro pried her eyes open and saw a magnificent town in front of her. The traditional buildings shone with brightly polished paint, Chihiro could smell the delicious food from the restaurants from several meters away. Lamps and stringed lights made the town look like the stars themselves had taken a home near the full bloom sakura trees, strange because it wasn't the time for sakura to bloom. A large clock tower stood in the town square like the one near the bathhouse. Spirits of all kinds walked among the stalls with fine jewelry, silks, fresh fruit, and almost anything you could want.

"It's amazing…." She said. Haku smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and led Chihiro through the crowd.

The two had finally reached a long path way that lead into a beautiful garden when they were stopped by two guards.

"Lion spirits," Haku whispered. The two guards looked like twins, they had gold and curly hair with eyes to match, and they had a strong build and were as tall as Taichi.

"Stop," they said, they pointed their spears at Haku "Lady Chihiro, please come with us, but, the Fragment is not allowed within the palace grounds," said the on the left. Both of the lion spirits narrowed their eyes at Haku with hatred.

"Forgive us my Lady, we did not sense him soon enough and he has reached the gardens, but I assure you that you are in safe hands," said the lion on the right.

"Hold on, what you mean by-"at that moment, an orb of silver light encased Haku.

"Haku!" yelled Chihiro, the lion spirits pulled the screaming girl into the castle while Haku melted into the floor.

"Mom! T-They took Haku!" cried Chihiro when she came into the throne room. The room itself was made from silver and two diamond thrones stood on a raised platform of pure silver encrusted with precious gems. On the ceiling, you could see all the constellations and a moon on one side and the sun on the other. The floor was water, as clear as Haku's river, it reflected the stars above. Goodness wore a silver kimono with blue embroidery of stars and the moon with a blue sash, the silk fabric reached the floor and pooled out on the stairs that led to her throne. Yoi, wore a gold kimono with the sun resting on his shoulder, the rays reached all the way to his sash which was a slightly darker shade than the embroidery.

"Yoi, perhaps Chihiro and I should speak with one another in private, this is a matter for girls," said Goodness, she smiled warmly at her husband and winked.

"Okay, I will return the Fragment," he said, he snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"Mom, what do you mean by 'fragment'?" asked Chihiro. Her shoulders shook with worry for her dragon, Goodness opened her arms to her daughter and Chihiro ran to her mother and buried her head in her mother's lap.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, even I didn't realize…his emotions were so strong that it seemed real..." started Goodness, she stroked Chihiro's hair and looked down sadly at her poor, confused daughter.

"What do you mean by real? Of course Haku is real! Who did I fall in love with then?!" shouted Chihiro.

"Chihiro…the one you know is only a Fragment," said Goodness.

"I just asked, what in the world is a Fragment!" screamed Chihiro, Goodness sighed.

"Fragments are fragmentation of a spirit's soul. Haku split his soul and that split part of his soul and that part ran wild. Fragments take on the memories, actions, powers, anything that its original has, the fragment has but slightly weaker. They are deemed unworthy to society because the only thing they cannot copy is the original is their emotions, they cannot feel. I knew that Haku split himself several months ago…but the way the Fragment acted when you were sick…there was a response with Haku, I assumed he reconnected himself, I am so sorry Chihiro," said Goodness.

"Then…the one I knew…wasn't really Haku? Everything we shared…it was all fake?" Goodness nodded sadly "Then where is Haku?"

* * *

**A/N: hehehehe...now it's pretty much getting even better! ^_^ sorry for taking so long to post**


	20. Chihiro Wakes Up

**Chapter 20: Chihiro Wakes Up**

**A/N: Teehee :3**

* * *

"Calm down Chihiro," said Goodness, "For now let's fully awaken your spirit blood," she said.

Chihiro nodded. "Follow me," said Goodness. The life spirit took Chihiro by the hand and lead her down the steps to the water below. Chihiro's father came in through the doors and joined the girls; he placed one hand on Chihiro's shoulder and stretched his hand out for his wife. Goodness took his hand produced a knife from her kimono.

"Chihiro, are you sure about this?" asked Goodness. Chihiro nodded and smiled at her mother.

"Then it your blood will be awakened on this day. Many times have you shown your worthiness to become a spirit, because of the bravery shown, I have deemed it fit for you to become a spirit of the stars," she said.

"With the stars, you will find your strength. You must renew this strength by returning to the human world once every year because of your human birth," chanted Yoi, "From this day forth; you will also become a lady of the land, as this is your birthright, after hearing this, do you accept this as your fate?" he asked.

"I accept this as my fate," said Chihiro.

"Then come forward," said Goodness. Chihiro walked toward her mother, Goodness stretched out the blade and cut the circlet at Chihiro's forehead. Chihiro winced in pain at the touch of the blade, her blood quickly ran down her face, but it did not soak her yukata, the blood ran down and hit the water. At first, the blood drops froze solid when they touched the water, the solid blood floated in the water for a few seconds then it exploded and became a silvery blue. Staining the water, the entire floor turned the same color, Chihiro saw stars begin to form from her blood.

"Sen, Chihiro, the daughter of the Lands of Life, human, spirit, from this day forth you will have a new name, reveal it if you wish, but understand that names have power. Names are normally revealed to true lovers," said Goodness. She leaned forward and whispered Chihiro's new name and smiled.

Chihiro awoke in large room, it was finally decorated with floating colored orbs as a source of light, Chihiro rose from her silver sheeted bed and walked across the room to look at herself in the full sized mirror mounted on the wall. She wore a silver kimono that seemed to be the same one her mother wore but the silver silk changed into a light blue around her knees and became darker by the hem. Her hair was braided down her back in a tight French braid. Looking closer she saw that her marks changed, they had the same pattern, but they were now a silver blue with deep colored sapphires. Even more incredibly, one of her eyes had turned an icy blue while another remained chocolate brown.

"You're doing rather well, we thought it would take longer for your eyes to hide themselves," said a soft female voice. Seeing her mother in the mirror Chihiro smiled at her beautiful mother, looking the exact same as she did yesterday.

"So this is normal?" she asked.

"All spirits have different forms that go with their real names," she said.

"So I just…change back into who I am later?"

"Yes, if you choose, you can show your true appearance all the time."

"No, it's fine. Do I have any other forms? Like…an animal or landform?" Chihiro hinted innocently.

"Well you _are_ the spirit of the Stars, so your true form is in the Stars," touching Chihiro's circlet, she sent mental images to the location of her home. "As for the animal, it all decides on the way you act, spirits will call you by something and after a while, you will become it. I believe many of the bathhouse workers called Yubaba an _old crow_ when she was first made manager of the bathhouse. Lin was called _a little weasel_ by Haku; I believe she still holds a grudge for that," Goodness laughed at the memory.

"So what if they call me a stinking human?" asked Chihiro, she meant it to be sarcastic but Goodness glared forward and smiled.

"Then you incinerate them," she said.

"Now I see where I get my violent side," laughed Chihiro.

"Chihiro, I have some news," said Yoi, Chihiro turned around and saw her father standing by the door.

"What is it?" she asked, she did her traditional tilting of the head to show her confusion.

"We've found Nigihayami. He is returning in the bathhouse tomorrow, but first he's coming here form with his spirit. You better go back to the bathhouse if you want to clear out anything you might not want him to see," he placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Why would I leave? Can't I just see him when he gets here?" she asked, her head still tilted.

"Chihiro…Nigihayami will not remember what you and his Fragment shared, the Fragment erased him memories before being processed. Nigihayami has not been aware that you have returned or that you are in the Spirit World, just that his Fragment has gone too far with something," he said.

Chihiro's head fell, "It's not fair, but I understand," she looked up and felt tears in her eyes, but she controlled herself "Can I please see him?" when Yoi was about to shake his head Chihiro urged on "Just make me look like my true form again! Tell him I'm your daughter but don't tell him I'm Chihiro! Please, I just want to see him, I'll leave for the bathhouse while he's with his Fragment," cried Chihiro. Yoi and Goodness looked at each other then at their daughter and nodded with frowns.

Chihiro paced around the throne room impatiently, she was in her true form and was nervous that she looked too much like human self.

"Mom, do I really look okay?" she asked for the 10th time in the 5 minutes she had been there.

"Yes Chihiro, you look beautiful," answered Goodness, her patience knew no bounds.

Chihiro pinched a strand of silver hair. The first time Chihiro was full true form, she was shocked. Her hair was silver; her eyes were an icy blue swirled with light brown. Her lips were a blossom pink but her former scars were still there, Chihiro frowned when she saw them. She also had the tendency to accidentally freeze objects when she touched them.

A lion spirit entered the throne room and kneeled to the grown, his head bowed low.

"My Queen and King, my Princess, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi is outside," he said. Chihiro held her breath and walked over to stand beside her mother. Chihiro straightened herself and collected her thoughts, releasing a breath she looked at her mother and smiled. Goodness turned to face forward and warmly smiled at the door.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you may enter."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm hoping to post more and I REALLY want to but school work isn't letting me T_T**

**To my anonymous guest viewer: I finished this chapter today for ya, hope you like it**


	21. Meeting the Original Dragon

**Chapter 21: Meeting the Original Dragon**

**A/N: I love writing this fan fiction!**

* * *

Chihiro's eyes were glued to Haku when he walked through the door; she said a silent thanks to her mother for putting a calming spell on her earlier. Haku entered with a humble stride, he looked the exact same as his Fragment, and his bonding mark was showing. He walked forward to the base of the stairs and kneeled to the grown.

"My Queen and King," he said, his voice was the same as well.

"Come now Nigihayami, you must see my beautiful daughter here," laughed Goodness. She patted Chihiro's shoulder and gave a bell like laugh when Haku blushed.

"Forgive me my Queen; I was unaware that you had a daughter. Please forgive my rude behavior Princess…" he started.

"My daughter wishes to keep her name with her, you may call her Sen. Sen is a new spirit and has not yet mastered her new abilities…" said Yoi, he motioned to the partially frozen wall, Chihiro blushed.

"I do not understand my Lord…" he said, Haku was about to look up but remembered his place.

"I story for another time, but for now Nigihayami, I would like to discuss our current situation with your Fragment," continued Goodness.

"I was not given much on this predicament," said Haku.

"Your Fragment was very strange, he felt emotions, he had a physical and emotional relationship with a human girl," declared Yoi. Haku's head bowed down even lower.

"Forgive me your majesties, I had no idea this was to happen. A Fragment having emotions is certainly not thought of," he said.

"Nigihayami, why did you create a Fragment but tell no one? Why did you leave it to run the bathhouse?" asked Goodness. Haku gulped and looked up at the royal family, he lingered his gaze on Chihiro for a second longer than normal.

"I was…trying to forget some painful memories," he started "As you know; a young girl gave me my name back about 9 years ago. I made a promise to her, that we would see each other again, my Lady, I looked her in the eye and promised her. After overthrowing Yubaba, I thought it would be safe to bring this girl back, but I could no longer sense her presence. She has disappeared and I could not keep my promise to her. She died and I never saw her again," tears sprang into Haku's eyes "I created the Fragment and left the bathhouse to reside at my river for these past years. I wanted to grieve but ended up not wanting to remember. I fell asleep in my dragon form and was awoken by your messenger," he said.

_Should we tell him that you're alive?_ Said Goodness, she sent a mental message to Chihiro, Chihiro looked at her mother and shook her head.

"This is why you now prefer to call yourself Nigihayami, correct? I remember that you once insisted we call you Haku, then a few years later you changed your name again," said Yoi, Haku nodded his head.

"Very well Nigihayami, my husband and I can understand your motives. Your punishment will be that you cannot create anymore Fragments without someone else's knowing," Haku nodded and accepted this "And, your Fragment has erased its own memories, apparently he wants to keep what happened to his self. You may rejoin your soul now," said Goodness.

"My Queen and King, I know this will sounds strange, but I have a request first," said Haku.

"My husband and I will consider this request before we promise anything to you," said Goodness.

"I believe this request is reasonable," he said as he bowed his head "I wish to locate the grave of the human girl, Chihiro Ogino, I want to pay my respects. She is the one who gave me my name, my current power and everything I have is because of this human," he said.

_Now do we tell him?_ Asked Goodness. Chihiro yelled her message back to her mother _no! Don't, please! Just tell him you can't, please mom._ Goodness looked at her daughter with great curiosity, she looked at Yoi and he understood.

"We cannot fulfill this request Nigihayami," said Yoi, Haku's head snapped up at a lightning speed.

"My-"

"Don't give us that Nigihayami, remember your place," said Goodness, she glared at the dragon "Don't think we're being unfair, I would do this for you if I could, but I cannot," Haku's eyes filled with confusion.

"Surely the spirits of life can-"

"We cannot do this for you, Nigihayami, because something much better will happen if you do not locate her," said Goodness. Haku was shocked but shook his head, he stood and bowed.

"T-Thank you for this information," he said.

"Let my daughter show you the way out and to the area your Fragment is being kept," said Goodness, she smiled, Goodness quickly mentally showed Chihiro the way to the dungeon but purposely told her to show no recognition or grief upon seeing the Fragment.

"Please follow me Nigihayami," she said. She gracefully walked down the steps, her kimono fluttered around her _I am being way too graceful_ thought Chihiro, she quickly glanced at her mother, her mother smiled a mischievous grin.

"Yes, thank you for your kindness," said Haku as Chihiro stopped in front of him.

Walking in silence down the hall, Haku matched Chihiro's stride.

"Excuse me, Sen, have I met you before?" he asked, he leaned slightly forward to get a better look at her face.

"Possibly," she said coolly.

"I don't intend to marry you," he said sternly. Chihiro stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Why would I marry you?" she asked angrily.

"Your mother, she said better things would happen if I didn't find Chihiro's grave, she doesn't want me to remember Chihiro. She told me to call you Sen. When Chihiro was working at the bathhouse, Yubaba gave her the name Sen. I know what Goodness is thinking, you were born to marry me, your family's power will most definitely increase," he said "You even look like her, your scent is close to hers too, but I bet that's not your true form. So I'm telling you this now, I was not in love with Chihiro, so designing yourself to look like her will not make me fall in love with you," he said, he balled his fist. Chihiro quaked with fear and disgust, she glared upwards at him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked.

"Why you idiotic dragon…how can you say that to me? I am the Princess of this land and you dare treat me in this delusional manor? Even if you were the last spirit in the world, I wouldn't even give a second glance at you," she yelled, Haku snorted "Listen to this, _Haku_," at the mention of his name, Haku flinched "I bet Chihiro didn't love you either," she said. Chihiro lifted her kimono slightly, which made Haku raise his eyebrow, and reeled her foot back and kicked Haku between the legs. Haku fell over and tried to stand but Chihiro had frozen his lower body and he couldn't break out of the ice.

"Hey! Get me out of this," called Haku, Chihiro spun around on her heal and stomped off to the throne room, she threw her head back and laughed.

"If you're so mighty, get yourself out!" yelled Chihiro.

"Ah, Chihiro, I don't think it's best to freeze Haku," said a female voice.

"Meridy! Lin! You're here!" cried Chihiro when she reached the throne room.

"Whoa, Chi, you look…" Meridy started.

"Beautiful," finished Lin, Meridy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but I think I like my old look," replied Chihiro.

"I think I can help with that," said Yoi, he pulled a small orb of purple light from his kimono sleeve and flicked it towards Chihiro. The light flew over to the young spirit, it rested at her chest then two thin strands of light wrapped themselves around her neck. The light died down and Chihiro finally saw what it was.

"The necklace Michael gave me…" she said, she picked the up the pendant between her forefinger and thumb.

"It will help with the way you look," he said, he motioned Chihiro to look down and without a doubt, she looked human again.

"Go back to the bathhouse, I hope all turns out well," said Goodness.

Running to Lin's room Chihiro gasped.

"Oh wait, I left my stuff in Haku's room!" yelled Chihiro.

"Taken care of, we cleared everything out and washed the room," said Meridy, she pointed to the futon closest to the balcony and Chihiro saw her items, she let out a breath of relief.

"When is Haku coming back?" she asked. Lin pointed at her ear.

"Your hearing is probably better than mine." She said. Chihiro nodded and focused her sense outwards, listening past the yunas and workers below them, she could hear something slicing through the air, opening her mouth, she could taste river water.

"He should be here soon," said Chihiro, Meridy opened her mouth to say something but Chihiro heard a roar from many kilometers away "About an hour," she smiled.

"The workers had their memories altered so they don't remember anything about you and Haku being lovey dovey," said Meridy, Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to work now to get my mind off it," said Chihiro "I think all my feelings are dead anyways," Lin and Meridy both raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You can go work with Taichi, he's at bath 134," said Lin. Chihiro nodded, quickly changed into her work clothes, and left the room. Meridy and Lin looked at each other.

"She's in denial," said Meridy.

"Definitely," answered Lin.

* * *

**A/N: Writing these fanfictions are really helping to calm me =D I feel happy after writing one.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review. Just for fun, I'm going to tell the first person to private message me what I have in stored for the next few chapters ;)**


	22. Chihiro Starts All Over Again

**Chapter 22: Chihiro Starts All Over Again**

**A/N: hehehehe, MWAHAHAHAHA, I is feeling mischievous in this chapter (:**

* * *

"Hey Taichi, Lin told me to help you!" called Chihiro, she rushed over to the ocean spirit and grabbed the bath token from him.

"Oh…hi Chihiro, I heard about Haku…" said Taichi, Chihiro shook her head.

"Don't mention anything about it, please, I'm killing all my former feelings," she said with a wave of her hand. Taichi raise his eyebrow.

"Okay, then we just need to clean the bath," he said. Taichi and Chihiro cleaned out the bath while they were talking to each other when Taichi threw a bundle of wet grass at Chihiro.

"Hey, you're going to pay for that!" she yelled. She formed a larger bundle of grass with her broom and flung it at Taichi. Holding up his hands, Taichi summoned water to block the grass and the wad bounced and headed for Chihiro.

Holding up her hand, Chihiro froze the grass "If you get to use magic, so do I," she smiled.

"Hey Taichi, we need some help in bath 132!" yelled Sora from the hallway.

"You, me, we finish this later," said Taichi in a mock seriousness. Chihiro sent him off with a wave of her hand and continued to clean up the mess. She gave a small laugh when she saw that he left his sandals behind.

Chihiro was nearly done; she sent a bath token to Kamaji and pulled on the rope. She watched the water fill when she heard a gasp.

"Finally remember to come back for your sandals Taichi?" she asked, she didn't turn her head but continued to watch the water swirl "I put them in the corner over there," she pointed to the corner of the room near the bonsai tree.

"Chihiro," said Taichi.

"You sick or something? Your voice sounds weird," noticed Chihiro.

"Chihiro," he said again, Chihiro pulled on the rope and let the water stop, she turned around and was surprised by her visitor.

"Haku."

Haku was wearing his white and blue kimono; he walked to Chihiro in 4 long strides. Haku cupped Chihiro's face between his two large hands.

"Y-You're really here," he stammered. Chihiro slapped his hands away from her and stared at the dragon spirit.

"Don't touch me," she said. Haku's face turned a deathly pale, and he was pale to begin with.

"I-I'm sorry, I always meant to find you in the human world, things happened, complicated things," he said "But for now, we should probably start planning your return," he said when he regained composure.

"Excuse me?" asked Chihiro, her temper boiling.

"You know humans can't stay here, I'm afraid you'll have to go back if not now, soon," he answered, when he saw she wouldn't budge he added "You know I'm right," he grabbed Chihiro by the wrist.

_"Hold her still!"_

Chihiro flinched as the memory resurfaced.

"Let go! Get your claws off me!" she cried. Haku dropped her hand and looked at her.

"Now you listen here, you may be the mighty dragon in this bathhouse, but you have no idea what I've been through to get here. I'm home and I'm staying. Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the dragon; Haku noted that it was a very dragon like habit.

"Did you become a dragon while I was out? I heard you've been around for a while," he joked; Chihiro felt a burning on where her circlet should be, her eyes narrowed even more.

"Should I start calling you Kaida, or maybe Ryuu?" he continued. Chihiro's circlet burned even more and she pressed a hand to her circlet to try and stop the pain.

"Lin, Meridy!" she called.

"Chihiro?" questioned Haku.

Lin and Meridy rushed in, Lin rushed over to Chihiro trying to calm her, while Meridy took Haku by the collar and pined his too the wall.

"Answer me you over grown lizard, what did you call Chihiro?!" she yelled.

"I asked if I should call her Kaida or Ryuu!" he said.

"You idiot!" yelled Meridy, at the same time, Chihiro fainted while her marks began to show again.

Awakening in her room on her futon, Chihiro sat up but felt her head spin.

_Whoa, head rush_, thought Chihiro.

"Chihiro, lay down, you're adjusting to your new form," said a soft voice. Chihiro rolled her head to one side and saw Meridy standing by the door.

"I gotta tell you, you are one lucky spirit. You didn't turn into a dragon until you got into your room, Nigihayami's head exploded when he found out what happened," she explained.

_Wait, what happened? _Thought Chihiro, _did she say dragon?_ Chihiro looked down and saw scaled instead of a body, if she could scream, she would have.

"Chihiro, imagine yourself as a spirit again, your true form," commanded Meridy. Chihiro thought, she remembered her silver hair, her icy blue eye and warm chocolate brown eye. She could remember each swirl of her bonding mark, and most of all, her beautiful circlet. She felt her body shimmered and sighed in relief to see her hands again.

"I am going to kill Haku for this," she said. Meridy laughed.

"You're lucky, dragons are very rare, I mean, you can't _plan_ what animal form you have, it just happens. Very few are worthy of dragons," she said. Chihiro snorted.

"Oh and…Nigihayami still doesn't know about your…heritage yet, you might want to tell him about that soon before he breaks me or Lin," she added.

"You and Lin are strong, and you don't die," said Chihiro; she looked down at her covers.

"Nigihayami is strong Chihiro, right now he's trying to get into my mind to find out what went on while he was off dozing," she said.

"Why do you call Haku, Nigihayami?" Chihiro asked innocently.

"Sign of respect, I don't think anyone in the bathhouse besides you is even close enough to call him _Kohaku_, let alone plain Haku. Besides, the first year I was at the bathhouse, he insisted everyone call him Haku, not _Master Haku_, then your essence disappeared and he went crazy. _Haku_ was too painful for him," said Meridy. Chihiro nodded and tilted her head upwards.

"Haku, can I speak with you?" she asked with a whisper. Haku was knocking at the door within second; Meridy let him in, stared uncomfortably at the two dragons, then left.

Haku pinched the bridge of his nose "Chihiro, do you know what you have done?" he asked.

"I became a spirit, smart one, I thought that was obvious," she snorted. Haku walked over to Chihiro and kneeled down beside her.

"Chihiro," he sighed "I'm not sure how you did it, but I'm guessing it was forced spirit hood? Injecting spirit blood in you will only harm your body further, please Chihiro, save yourself and go home," he begged.

"I told you already that I am _home_. And what are you talking about spirit blood being _injected_ into me," she snarled. Haku tapped the pendant around her neck.

"That's my blood isn't it?" he asked, Chihiro nodded. Haku was about to pull the necklace off of her when Chihiro put a hand over his,

"Don't," she said "You'll regret it."

"It is _my_ blood, I'd like it back," he said sternly.

"Fine, I'm just saying that you're going to regret it," she said, she let her hand fall to her lap and lifted her neck. Haku raised an eyebrow and plucked the necklace off her, snapping the chain.

At first, nothing happened, then a slow glow started from her heart and spread around her body, when the glow died down, Haku gasped and stood with abrupt force.

"Sen," he snarled "This is a new low,"

"Chihiro," she corrected "I _am_ Chihiro, daughter of Goodness and Yoi, former human," she said. Haku's eyes widen.

"So…at the palace…" he said. Chihiro nodded and turned away to look out the window.

Haku pinched the bridge of his nose again and sighed "Chihiro…I didn't know, please forgive me," he said.

"I forgive you, but I don't really like what you were saying to me earlier," she huffed.

"Chihiro…if I had any idea of who you were…if you were even still _alive_, I wouldn't have said anything like that to you. It wouldn't-"

"_I never loved her_," she recited in her mock Haku voice. Haku's eyes widened, remembering what he had said to her in the hallway.

"I never expected you to love me, but I at least hoped I was your friend," she huffed. Haku put a hand on her head.

"You are my friend, Chihiro, you will never know how much I care about your safety," he said. Chihiro took the necklace from Haku and froze the chain around her neck, returning her to her human appearance.

"Please leave, I just want to be alone," she said, Chihiro looked down at her covers and Haku left. Closing the door behind him, he only made it half way down the hall before collapsing against the wall. He put his head between his knees and took in a deep breath.

"I messed up."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh, the cold shoulder ;) **


	23. Human Traits

**Chapter 23: Human Traits**

**A/N: Just started a Kiki's Delivery Service fan fiction, first few chapters come out on 10/1/13 so sorry it's taking me even longer to post these. I'm hoping to post one of each fan fiction every week. So this chapter, if you're a active Spirited Away fan, have probably read chapters like this one =D**

Chihiro fell asleep soon after Haku left, when she woke up; she looked at her futon and groaned.

_Some things you can't get rid of_, her mother's voice rang in her head, with another groan, Chihiro stood, got dressed, and went out to go find either Meridy or Lin.

Chihiro peeked around the corner in hopes of finding Lin or Meridy coming to check up on her, when she realized how idiotic that hope was she sighed and went downstairs to find Lin lecturing a young yuna.

"Hey Lin," she said. Lin turned to find Chihiro and then glared at the yuna.

"If I ever find you slacking off with a male worker again, it's the pig pen for a month," she said. The yuna nodded briskly and ran off.

"Lin, I need some help…" said Chihiro.

"With what?" Lin questioned the awkward position Chihiro was standing in. The young spirit had one hand clutching her wrist with nervousness and her legs were slightly crossed, "Is it Haku?" she asked. Chihiro shook her head, Lin sniffed the air and her eyes widened "Blood? Chihiro, what happened?"

"It's nothing," Chihiro insisted "I just need some bandages," she said.

"Show me your wrists,"

"Lin-"

"Haku!" yelled Lin, she only raised her voice a tiny bit because she knew the dragon wouldn't be far from the bathhouse and had impeccable hearing. Haku materialized beside Chihiro.

"What?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get Chihiro to show me her wrists," she said. Haku raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air, with alarm; he pulled Chihiro's sleeves up to reveal two uncut wrists. Both Lin and Haku let out a breath of relief and calmed themselves down.

"Okay, now that you know I'm not trying to kill myself, can you please give me some bandages?" asked Chihiro as she eyed Haku with hostility.

"What for?" asked Haku.

"It's none of your business! It's a human thing and more importantly a _female_ situation!" she yelled.

"You're not human anymore," he huffed.

"My mom said some things would stay the same," she said.

"I really don't see what is so secretive, you're injured but you won't let us heal-"

"Oh hey, Chihiro, I've been looking for you," Meridy said as she casually walked over. Chihiro ran over to Meridy and clutched her arm.

"Meridy, you are a life saver," Chihiro said as Meridy passed her a large wad of bandages that would last her all day.

"Goodness told me some human traits wouldn't change, and I knew that it was that time of the month again," said Meridy in a casual tone.

"What is this time of the month? It's only the 15th," said Lin. Meridy laughed and patted her half sister on the head.

"Something I had to fake for a long time. But that time allowed me to in tune myself to Chihiro's needs,"

"Wait, you faked having a period?" asked Chihiro.

"What in the name of the royals is a _period_," asked Haku as he suspiciously eyed the enormous wad of bandages. Meridy laughed a loud with bell like laughter as Chihiro blushed deep rouge.

"Haku, that is really something that you do not say out loud in public," she said.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You bleed for 3-5 days straight? Human bodies are so weak, how are you not dead," gasped Lin. Chihiro held up a hand to signal to Lin to wait a moment and then turned around and banged her head on the walls in annoyance.

"Is she okay?" whispered Haku.

"She tends to do that when people ask stupid questions," commented Meridy. Haku shook his head, there was obviously much he needed to figure out about.

After Chihiro went to the bathroom to use the bandages, she came out to find Meridy answering all of Lin and Haku's questions thus leading to her banging her head on the wall.

"You'll lose brain cells, Chi," said Meridy.

"I'm a spirit,"

"Spirits can die you know," said Meridy in a sing song voice.

"Oh shush,"

"Um, Chihiro, can I speak with you in private?" said Haku in his _Master Haku_, tone.

Chihiro sighed and walked out to the room and on the balcony; she jumped off and gently landed in the garden below. Haku followed and laughed.

"You know it's hard not to want to catch you before you jump, it nearly gave me a heart attack," he said "Guess I need to get used to you being a—spirit," he forced the word spirit.

"You should," she huffed as she walked off into the flower garden; she walked through the finely trimmed flower hedges.

"Chihiro, please, can we just start over?" Haku sighed; Chihiro looked at him skeptically and nodded once. Haku stuck out his hand and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Chihiro," Chihiro took his hand and shook it calmly.

"Same to you, Haku," she replies.

After talking for some time, Haku realized Chihiro's full resentment for the boys at Yokohama. He traced along one of the scar lines at Chihiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. Chihiro shook her head and looked Haku in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, you were just, what, sleeping?" she asked, her eyes brightened with amusement as Haku dropped his hand and laughed.

"I might have been," he said "We bonded spirits tend sleep a lot when we're at home,"

"So when I go to my bonded area, I'm going to fall asleep?" she asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Well you have less work because you're a star," Haku said as he flipped his bangs out of his hair. Chihiro picked up one of the locks between her forefinger and thumb.

"You know, I've been wondering…" she started; Haku raised his eyebrow with interest.

"Hmm?"

"If spirits can age whenever they want, why were you a little boy when I first met you, why are you older now?" she asked. Haku lay back on the grass with his hands rested under his head.

"Well, I heard that human parents teach their offspring not to speak with strangers. So I was sure that a little boy wouldn't scare a little girl," he said.

Chihiro widened her eyes but then laughed "I probably would have thought you were a child molester and kicked you between the legs,"

"Child molester huh,"

"Yeah, I was a little creeped out when you said 'I've know you since you were very small' it's like you were stalking me or something,"

"Such a big word for such a scrawny little girl,"

"Humph, I _was not_, that scrawny,"

"You know I'm still looking for part of that little girl I met 9 years ago," he said with his eyes closed.

"And I'm looking for the kind little boy I met 9 years ago," retorted Chihiro as she threw grass at Haku.

"What, me?" he said, Chihiro turned and did a double take when she realized that Haku had turned 10 years old again. He stayed in his leaned back position and smiled with his eyes closed. Chihiro tried snapping her fingers and found herself a 10 year old again; she looked at Haku and smiled.

"Problem solved," she said. Haku laughed and they both turned back into their original ages.

"Okay so maybe I should make myself clearer. I'm still looking for the _personality_, of the little girl in you,"

"Oh sure, Sen, Yubaba's slave and a girl who cries with food in her mouth," she laughed. Haku opened one eye and peered at the young spirit.

"That definitely was a turn off, to think I thought you were cute when I met you. I'm pretty sure you got some of the onigiri on your clothes," this made Chihiro give Haku a sideways glance.

"That's funny, you said you never liked me back at the palace," she said. Haku blushed with his eyes closed.

"Merely trickery, Goodness and Yoi have been trying to join the royal court for a few millennia, it gets aggravating," he said as Chihiro braided grass together.

"Wait, did you just say, _a few millennia_, how old are you?" she asked.

"Mmm, 23,067 years old," he said casually.

"Wow," she said.

"I'm considered _young_, you know that? Zeniba and Yubaba are over 100 millennia old, same with Kamaji. But your parents were born before the Spirit World so don't even get me started on how old they are," he laughed.

"I always wonder why some of you choose to look so old," commented Chihiro as she looked at the forming clouds.

"Well some of us are cursed. An old prophecy was made before Yubaba, Zeniba, and Kamaji were born. It spoke about a strong spirit that would decide the fate of the Demon Lands. The ruler of that area, Oni, put a curse that cause every spirit born to be trapped in an older body, it limited their power. If Zeniba or Yubaba were in young bodies, they'd most likely be just as strong as Goodness or Yoi. Kamaji, who would have been weak, to begin with, is even weaker now,"

"Well who decided the fate of the Demon Lands? I mean, you're obviously not in a 70 year old body," she said, she casually waved a hand at Haku.

"Goodness found a formula to stop the curse, but it was too late for those who already had the curse on them,"

"That's horrible," she said. Haku swatted at the small fire fly in the air.

"Exponentia daemonum, the Spell of the Demons, it's impossible," he said. Chihiro furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"A lot of things should be impossible but they're achieved,"

* * *

**A/N: Here's your chapter for the week! Don't forget to keep reviewing and check out my Kiki's Delivery Service fanfiction next week!**


	24. Exponentia Daemonum

**Chapter 24: Exponentia Daemonum**

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter…. It was fun writing this =D**

* * *

Haku made his way down toward the area Boh and Kiyomichi were being held below the bathhouse. He emerged from the wall and saw the pitiful state the two were in; both were sleeping so Haku touched both of their foreheads and saw all conversations that had taken place in the past few weeks. When he started to reach in deeper, he saw what had transpired at the New Rotation.

"A Fragment, I knew it. The real Haku would never use a truth potion when he can pry into our minds so easily," said Kiyomichi. Haku withdrew his hand and glared at his brother.

"You know if I were you, I'd better keep an eye on Taichi Yokoha, grieving can do a lot of things to a man," continued Kiyomichi.

"Pretty one, that Chihiro, but I have Nanami," he said when Haku did not comment. Haku finally kneed down by his brother and smiled a cold, evil grin.

"Now that I know where Yubaba is, I can easily bring Nanami back with me after a quick visit,"

"Like you could, you'll die. The second most powerful being in the land under the control of the Lands of Life walking around in the Demon Lands, I'd pay to see that," laughed Kiyomichi.

"Try me," said Haku as he glared at his brother. Boh began to stir so Haku turned around and melted into the wall.

"Kiyomichi?" asked Boh.

"What," he snapped.

"It's almost time, isn't it?"

"For once Boh, you're right,"

Chihiro was studying with what books she could get from Haku, she flipped through the books until she found what she was looking for. Shutting the book with a satisfied _click_, she walked down toward the boiler room.

"Let's do this thing," she said.

Chihiro snuck into the boiler room to find the old spider sleeping. A single flying ball of fluff flew by with a bundle of herbs in his little paws. Chihiro stared at the little thing until she remembered her reason for coming.

Chihiro levitated herself over to the spirit, _this magic stuff is pretty easy_, she thought when she reached him. She rubbed her hands together, at first; a faded, dull light emerged from her hands. Chihiro blew on it and it grew into a blinding grey light. Chihiro gently placed her hands over Kamaji's heart and let the light seep in.

"Carmine daemonum, et vade. Tu, malum, hoc contriverim spiritum. In nomine meo, me tibi parari," she said, speaking the language of the one who casted the spell. Chihiro's eyes soon grew heavy with exhaustion, but, she saw something, something from deep in Kamaji's memories. Part of Kamaji's memories had been locked away in his mind, Chihiro reached out and recovered the memories before she fell unconscious.

"What the-OUCH!" he yelled, Kamaji's voice grew slightly younger, he looked at unconscious Chihiro with horror "Chihiro…what did you…"

Kamaji looked down at his wrinkled hands, but they weren't the hands of an old man anymore, they were strong and young. Kamaji reached for one of his liquidated herbs and looked in his reflection, what he saw was a young man with a rugged 5 o'clock shadow.

"Impossible…."

"Is it really true?"

"A former human did that?"

"I saw Kamaji myself, it's true!"

Chihiro awoke with the voices of the yunas and frog spirits many stories below her. She lolled her head to find Meridy and Lin in a deep sleep. She reached out with great difficulty and tapped Meridy on the shoulder.

"Wha…Chi-CHIHIRO ARE YO CRAZY!?" yelled Meridy, Lin jumped up into a fighting position, relaxing when she saw her surroundings, she put her hands down and looked down at the little star spirit.

"Lynette…," said Chihiro, Lin furrowed her eyebrows thinking Chihiro was hallucinating.

"Lynette…," her eyes widened with realization and she folded over onto the floor. Lin began to grow fur; she grew in size with claws until she could stand. Lin stood; she was a weasel standing on her hind legs, the fur then melted off leaving her skin again. Lin's true form began to show, long tan hair with piercing grey eyes, a stormy grey pattern began to re sketch itself into her skin and ant sized opals appeared at the end of each swirl.

"Lynette, my name…Chihiro, how did you find my name?" she asked.

"Kamaji knew it, apparently almost all of the bathhouse workers came to him before Yubaba, they told him their names but Yubaba locked them up in his mind. I know the name of every spirit who had their name taken. I know everything Kamaji knows," she said.

"Chihiro, what you did with Kamaji was very dangerous. Your spell was sloppy and you put way too much magical energy that was needed. Chi, you could have _died_," said Meridy.

"Plus, green and ugly is-"

"Chihiro," said a solid voice. Chihiro was afraid to turn toward the door because she could detect a sadistic tone in Haku's voice. He may sound calm, but she could feel the aura of his anger.

"Hey now lizard boy, no boys in the girls quarters," said Lin in a mock seriousness.

"Nice look, weasel. Guess I'm not the only one in Chihiro's debt now, but I want to speak with her in private," he said. Lin and Meridy stood and walked out with a slow pace until Haku waved his hand and a gust of wind blew them out and shut the door with a soft _thump_.

Placing an ear to the door Lynette cursed with annoyance, "The lizard put a spell on the room,"

"Too bad, I wanted to listen in,"

"Me too,"

"Chihiro, do you have any idea what kind of stunt you just pulled with Kamaji?" he said, his voice was slow; Chihiro could obviously tell that he was trying not to lose his temper.

"If I could just practice-"

"No, you are never to pull a stunt like that again," he said with his _Master Haku_ voice.

"Who died and made you king?" she huffed. Haku grabbed her by both shoulders and stared her in the eyes.

"Chihiro this. Is. Serious," he sighed and released her when he saw how tense she was, "Please, just, don't scare me like that again. You can and will die if you use your energy carelessly like that,"

"How's Kamaji?" she said as she turned her head to look out the window.

"He's amazing everyone with the broken curse. By the way, what spell did you use?" he asked.

"I just studied the books you gave me. The name of the spell you said, _exponentia daemonum_, it's Latin. I just said what I wanted to happen in Latin. The exact spell I said was, carmine daemonum, et vade. Tu, malum, hoc contriverim spiritum. In nomine meo, me tibi parari," she said.

"Amazing, there have been countless of spirits working on these spells, yes you got it on your first try," he said.

"Can you do the spell?" she asked, "I want to help Zeniba, and all the other people who are cursed,"

"I think so, and just so you know, Zeniba is here," he said. He gave Chihiro a small hug; he had discovered that a normal "_friendly_" hug was an average of 3 seconds. He counted the seconds and reluctantly let go of the girl. He stood and walked over to the door, opening it he let the old spirit in.

"Chihiro, you're alright," she said. Zeniba placed her hand on Chihiro's forehead "Amazing, such a simple spell…"

Before Haku could stop her, Chihiro had a brightening light in her hands she placed it over Zeniba's heart and let the light sink in

"Carmine daemonum, et vade. Tu, malum, hoc contriverim spiritum. In nomine meo, me tibi parari," she chanted. This time, Chihiro held back the amount of power she poured in but once again, Chihiro found herself at a mental door with hidden memories, Chihiro didn't mean to, but she broke the lock and had memories flood over her.

She gasped and fell into Haku, she peeked up at his angry face "Last time for now, I swear," she said. Haku sighed and placed Chihiro down.

Turning her head, Chihiro saw a beautiful Zeniba. Zeniba's hair was almost calf length, it was long and grey with a soft downy texture to it. Her eyes were the color of a dull grey; she no longer had a bid nose with a large head and short body. Zeniba was tall and lean; her nose a normal size, the bonding mark turned a soft yellow color with large yellow jewels. The marks then hid themselves but Zeniba still looked beautiful, she smiled with her now tender pink lips.

"Chihiro…you shouldn't have…" she said with disbelief.

"I'm sorry I saw your memories…I didn't mean to pry…" she said softly. Zeniba shook her head, "Myuzu is a lovely name, I never knew you were a spirit of the muses," said Chihiro.

"Just keep calling me Granny, Myuzu is a little out dated for me," chided Granny, she looked down at her new body and frowned.

"What's the matter Granny?" asked Chihiro, Zeniba shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to catch as many eyes as you do, Chihiro," Chihiro laughed but Zeniba was secretly hinting at Haku. _Any new developments Haku?_ She asked him mentally, Haku glared at Zeniba.

_Did my Fragment and Chihiro have a relationship, more than what we have now? _He yelled back, he was desperate to know.

_Can't say, you'll need to start from the beginning again._

_Again, you just said again. What…ugh, this is aggravating me._

_Don't lose your temper in front of your little star._

_Humph_.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Chihiro. Zeniba smiled and winked.

"That's something for you to figure out. But I think Haku just got a new nick name for you,"

"Another one? _Little one,_ really got on my nerves," she said.

Zeniba burst out laughing, "Did I really call you little one?" laughed Haku. Chihiro nodded with annoyance, "Well then sorry, little star,"

* * *

**Had a lot of spare time on my hands so I wrote this chapter for all of you =D**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers! Love ya all and thanks!**


	25. Spring

**Chapter 25: Spring**

**A/N: I'm typing these up quickly =D but this is another chapter you've probably read a lot**

"Your name…it was Aoi," said Chihiro. Chihiro was sent into the toads mind and saw all his locked away memories, then, the small toad began to dissolve away leaving a 30 year old looking man. Chihiro sighed with pleasure; this was the last spirit in the bathhouse who had their name taken.

"Thank you Sen, I owe you my life," he said. Chihiro smiled and nodded, Aoi bowed and walked out of the room. Chihiro stood up and stretched her numb limbs, she'd been returning names since shifts ended, and that was many hours ago.

"You're doing a good thing for these spirits, Chihiro," said Haku, Chihiro spun around and saw the dragon leaning against the door frame.

"It's interesting," he said, "How you can see the memories locked away in _their_, minds, but you never saw my memories," he said as he walked in.

"Maybe I did, maybe I accidentally saw them but locked them up too," Chihiro joked, then she felt a small, mental pressure push against her mind, "Hey, cut that out. I was joking," she said as she pushed Haku out of her mental subconscious.

"Just checking," he said as he held his hands up innocently. Chihiro eyed him suspiciously and forced her mind into his. Haku gasped when he realized that Chihiro had actually broken through his mind, but she stopped herself at the locked door in his mind.

"Looks like I can find out whatever I want," she said with a very prideful tone.

Haku glared at the star spirit, "You know, this is a serious thing, telepathy is a very hard skill, especially breaking the locked memories," he said. Chihiro waved off his serious tone and sighed.

"If you haven't noticed, I break a lot of the spirit rules," she said. Haku laughed again and crossed the room in 4 long strides.

"It takes me over 17 thousand years to get to this level of power but it takes you what, a week?" he moans, he plops down on the love seat across from Chihiro and looked at her.

"My parents are very high up, so I've heard," she joked.

"I think I've heard that too,"

Chihiro left Haku alone to go ask Lynette about what work could be done, Haku heard the door click and he sunk into his chair.

"I should have told her. It's already spring," he moaned. Haku looked out the window and saw the sakura petals fall, the pink snow looked beautiful but Haku continued thinking about how to tell Chihiro about the mating season.

"Hey Lynette, any work for me?!" yelled Chihiro, she saw Lynette emerging from a storage room with her hair slightly disheveled.

Lynette turned in a quick motion; her eyes were slightly alarmed but calmed down when she saw Chihiro.

"You can keep calling me _Lin_, Lynette is too formal for me. If you want, you can clean bath 32 with Taichi, he's there already. But everyone's a little distracted today because of the-" she stopped in her tracks and Chihiro tilted her head, "Ah, not my place to tell you this,"

Chihiro still had questions but went downstairs to find Taichi sweeping up some grass from the woodland spirit who had just left.

"Hey Taichi, Lin told me I'm helping you," she said, Taichi turned around with some alarm in his eyes. He said a small curse under his breath and forced a smile.

"That's great, but I don't need any help," he said, but Chihiro did not notice the poor ocean spirit's discomfort.

"You're kidding right?" she gestured around the grass filled room, "This place is a mess," she said. Chihiro marched over to Taichi and grabbed the broom; her hair was loose and flew in Taichi's face. The spirit held his breath as the warm vanilla smell wafted near his nose.

"Are you okay?" questioned Chihiro when she finally noticed his discomfort.

"Chihiro, please leave," he said, trying his best to stay in a calm demeanor.

"What?"

"Chihiro, you do know what time of year it is?"

"Spring," she pondered.

"It's mating season," he said, he backed away and clamped a hand over his mouth and nose.

"Ah, I read about that, I thought you're only attracted to compatible spirits, I'm a star, you're an ocean," she commented calmly.

"But I'm a dragon," he said, pressing his back further to the wall.

"Oh then…should I just-"

"Chihiro," said a strong female voice, "Just, slowly, back away," Chihiro turned around and saw Meridy at the door, "Just, come to me," she said again, her eyes were a dark amber and she pointed her gaze at Taichi. Chihiro eased her way out questionably and turned to Taichi.

"I'm sorry-"

"Please just go," said Taichi, he interrupted Chihiro mid sentence, when she spoke, her voice came onto Taichi as strangely more melodic and bell like than usual.

When Chihiro left with Meridy, Taichi plopped down on the floor and sighed with relief.

"I-I didn't know about mating season," said Chihiro as Meridy dragged her along the bathhouse corridors until she found Lin.

"Hey-" she protested as she too was dragged along to Haku's office. Haku was out on an errand and she hissed with annoyance and anger.

"Lin, were you tipsy or something? You assigned Chihiro to work with Taichi, are you crazy?!" she yelled. Lin's face paled and she turned to Chihiro.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right this morning…did he…"

"No, Meridy got me out," Lin gave a sigh of relief as she slumped down onto the loveseat across the fireplace.

"We need some way to keep you safe,"

"But why just me?" asked the star spirit as the tilted her head to the side.

"You have a stronger potency to the male spirits who you're compatible with, probably because you used to be human," said Lin as she walked in a circle around the room.

"So, what do we do?" asked Chihiro, Lin snapped her fingers and walked over to Chihiro, Meridy joined her.

Lin's hand glowed a bright red as she touched Chihiro's forehead, in a fraction of a second, all of Lin's fighting methods flooded into Chihiro's mind.

"It's up to you to practice, but my moves combined with your human martial arts will kick some butt," said Lin as she grinned evilly.

"My turn," said Lin, she snapped her fingers and a sheath popped up in her hands, "I may not be a fighter, but I'm an incredible weapons master,"

"I can see that," commented Chihiro as she unsheathed her new, double edged blade. The sheath was a simple black leather scabbard with a stitched silver dragon. The blade itself was forged with magic but was made from titanium and silver mixture. The handle was a pure silver dragon, at the end, the dragon had its mouth gapping open with a golf ball sized diamond. Its eyes shone with emeralds and would catch the light, Chihiro could feel the magical energy flowing through it.

"Flashy but deadly," she said as she did a skillful swing and sideways slash.

"I started on it when I first found out you were a spirit about 2 years ago, finished it this morning at my forge," said Meridy as she stepped back to admire her work.

"So you forge a new blade for Chihiro but not for me?" said Haku. All three girls turned their heads to find Haku perching on his desk.

"I hate it when you do that," said Lin as she clutched her racing heart. Haku grinned and showed his sharp teeth at the girls.

"So I suppose you heard our little conversation," said Chihiro shyly as she eyed her blade and then at Haku.

"Don't worry, I have more control than Taichi," said Haku when he noticed Chihiro's discomfort, "Lin, give the workers some time to, ah, _relive_, themselves during the day, they're starting to slack off and turn up to work late," he said as he hoped off and hustled the girls out of his room.

When they left, Haku felt him lifting his nose to sniff the air for Chihiro's scent, when he saw it was too mixed with Lin and Meridy, he sighed.

"I'm pathetic," he moaned as he hit his head against the table. _What in the world happened between us, _he thought. With a snap of his fingers, he became invisible and slunk out into the hallway. Haku made his way over to where Chihiro was, the young spirit was happily strolling the corridors with Meridy. Haku reached out for the girl and gently tapped into her memories, Haku knew if he were to read them, Chihiro would feel it, so he copied them and made his way back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how Chihiro is going to react :3**

**Don't forget to review and spread the word ^_^**


	26. Reading the Memories

**Chapter 26: Reading the Memories**

**A/N: Have you guys checked out my newest Fan Fiction yet? Check it out for me and review =D**

* * *

Haku flipped through the memories from the past few weeks until he found something interesting.

_I can feel his love,_ Haku felt the warmth of her kiss against his lips and the pleasure of being with Chihiro at his river. _Chihiro was my lover,_ he thought.

Haku looked over the scars on Chihiro's body from the memories; _I think I can fix those…_

"Where are we going?" asked Chihiro, Haku led her by the hand down an old corridor.

"Just wait and be patient," he chided, he stopped at an old door decorated with a strange symbol, a type of crescent moon with a curvy star in it. Haku opened the door and Chihiro gasped, the room's inside was pure diamond, Haku pricked his finger and let his sea green blood drip down.

"What are you doing?" asked Chihiro as the diamond turned the same color.

"Healing you," he said. Haku ran his hand over Chihiro's scars, "By the wind and water within me, heal her," he said.

The room glowed a warm green and the light reached for Chihiro. Haku stepped back and allowed the light to climb around her body and soak into her skin. Chihiro heard a song ring in her ears, a happy piano tune that circled the room.

When the light subsided, Chihiro lifted her shirt to see her scars gone; she ran her hand across her now smooth skin.

"H-How did you?" she started, but Haku was staring at her revealing skin, Haku reached for her hand and pulled her into him. He kissed each of her delicate fingers and Chihiro shivered.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, she pulled her hand away and tried to push away but Haku pulled her in.

"Weren't we lovers?" he asked. Chihiro managed to pull free of him and backed away and pressed herself to the wall.

"H-How did you know about that?" she stammered. Haku scratched the back of his head and looked at Chihiro.

"I just flipped through your memories," he said. Chihiro's eyes widened and she stood a little taller and glared at Haku.

"Just the past few weeks, I didn't look any farther, I swear," he says, he held up his innocently with his eyes drowning in sadness and regret.

"T-Those were my memories! How dare you!" she screamed.

"I had a right to know!" he growled back. Chihiro narrowed his eyes and lowered her head; her bangs fell over her face and covered her eyes.

"No you didn't. That wasn't you, it's never you," she whispered. Haku stretched his hand out and walked toward her.

"Chihiro…." He whispered. Chihiro slapped his hand away from her and Haku looked at her through startled eyes.

Chihiro wiped a forming tear from her eyes and ran past him, pushing him aside and to the floor in the process.

"Chihiro, what happened?" asked Taichi when Chihiro stormed past him, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked; Taichi grabbed Chihiro by the sleeve and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Taichi…I'm leaving," she said, she avoided the ocean's piercing blue gaze.

"What?" he let go of Chihiro with his mouth gaping open.

"Not…permanently, I'm just going to visit my stars, I need to think," she snuck a peek at the ocean spirit's bewildered face, "Please tell Meridy and Lin, Haku if he asks, I'm leaving now," she said, when Taichi finally nodded she left to go pack.

Chihiro casually walked beyond the tunnel and into the overgrown path on the human side. She ran her hand over the monkey statue and sighed.

"Fukashi," she whispered, Chihiro looked down and saw herself disappear, clothing and all. She concentrated a small portion of her energy to wrap itself around her and allow her to float. The little star faltered at first but then steadied herself in order to fly to her former little blue house.

She did a landed in front of the door and passed through the door.

"Really?" said a male voice excitedly, Chihiro ran over to the voice and found her parents. Her father hugged his wife happily and they both cried. Chihiro neared her mother and felt another presence…from inside her mother. Chihiro's mother was pregnant.

"Mama…" she whispered, her mother was already past 40, it was dangerous for her to have a baby now.

"Isn't there a risk?" questioned Akio, her mother nodded but gave a slight smile.

"It's worth it, I miss having a child," she said, she looked down and put her hand to her stomach. This made Chihiro frown, but she put her hand gently against her mother's and said a blessing for her unborn sibling, "Nagaiki suru," she whispered.

Chihiro's mother gasped, "Akio, did you hear that?" she asked.

"No, what happened?" he asked, he tilted his head just like Chihiro did when confused.

"I think Chihiro just blessed us," she said, tears came from her mother's eyes and she put both hands over her mouth to sob.

Chihiro flew up from her old home to the stars directly above it. Rising up into the darken sky Chihiro felt a sense of relief, she circled around and found a collection of stars that formed her home. _The Dragon's Wing_, it was called, Chihiro flew to the door, bright stars formed the door and she felt a small pulse of energy when she opened it. The stars were connecting with Chihiro.

"So this is my home," she whispered. Chihiro gasped at the large home, it was mansion sized and made of pure silver stars. Running her hands across the simple furniture, she realized it was just like Haku's furniture but in carved with silver and diamonds.

"If that really was his river," she sighed. Chihiro remembered her duties as the spirit of these stars; no spirit claimed any stars in the human world, so she ruled all of the stars in this realm.

"I better get to work," she said.

For the next few hours, Chihiro recollected the constellations and lead lost stars back to their place. She also had the honor of forming new stars and constellations, and she also found a great joy burst through her heart when she saw a little girl point at her and make a wish.

"I wish for mommy to be okay," whispered the little girl. Chihiro gasped when she heard the wish, but smiled and waved her hand to find out more. Chihiro felt tears in her eyes when she discovered the girl's mother was MIA in the battlefield. Chihiro gave the girl and her mother a blessing, they would be reunited soon.

Plopping on the couch with a feeling of contentment Chihiro sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. She waved her hand and a glass of expensive wine appeared in her hands, she sipped at the berry tasting liquid when she felt a disturbance at her borders. Picking up the sword Meridy gave her, Chihiro transported to the location of the disturbance.

"What do you want?" she asked, Chihiro crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Meridy and Lin. Lin held up her hands and walked cautiously toward Chihiro.

"We know not to disturb you at your home, but we really need to talk," she said, Chihiro sighed, a natural protectiveness of her home made her snappy when someone arrived near the border without permission.

"Sorry," she waved a hand and formed a seating area made of stars, "Please sit," she said, 3 glasses of wine appeared on the table.

"It's about Haku, we want to know what's going on," said Lin.

"He healed my scars," commented Chihiro lightly.

"Taichi said you were on the verge of tears, don't lie to us," said Meridy, she sipped the wine and glared at Chihiro with her fiery red eyes.

"He said he looked through my memories," sighed Chihiro after a long period of glaring between the girls. Lin's glass broke in her fists, Meridy dropped hers, Chihiro waved and the glasses repaired themselves and flew back into their hands.

"That idiot…" murmured Lin, "I'm going to have a word with that over grown lizard, and by word, I mean a conversation between my foot and his rear," Chihiro sensed an uneasiness from the two spirits and then sipped her wine suspiciously. She set down the glass gently on the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now tell me what's really going on," Meridy looked awkwardly at Lin who then looked back at her half sister, Meridy sighed and smiled.

"We're both pregnant,"

* * *

**A/N: I have to stop here or else I might never stop typing ._.**


	27. Together Again

**Chapter 27: Together Again**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week :(**

* * *

"I'm happy for you both," said Chihiro as she escorted the two spirits to the bathhouse, after 2 days at her home in the stars, Chihiro felt that all the spirits should go back. It took hours of talking with her friends to finally make her feel better.

"Are you sure you want to do this Chi? You could go back," Meridy insisted Chihiro held up her hand in defiance, "I don't want to end up as some last bonded spirit," she said as she smoothed her warm yellow silk kimono. She adjusted the matching obi before knocking on the heavy door that led to Haku's office.

The door flew open by the second knock; Haku leaned against the door with his usually neat hair slightly disheveled, he gave a small sigh of relief and stepped out of the way for the star to walk in. When the door snapped close, Haku grabbed Chihiro by the arms and swerved her to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said, he lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes, Chihiro grabbed the guilty lizard by the head forcefully kissed the dragon. Haku's eyes widened with surprise and tried to pull away but Chihiro bit down hard on his bottom lip. Haku whimpered and wrapped one arm tightly around Chihiro's waist and caressed her face with his other hand. They broke away breathless and Haku rubbed his nose into Chihiro's hair.

"Please tell me this isn't a side effect from the mating season," he murmured. Chihiro laughed and stroked the feathery sea green hair of the dragon.

"No, I just realized I was being stupid," she whispered back, Haku gave a growl of satisfaction from having his little star so close. After years of being alone and yearning for this girl, he was finally having the affection he craved. Haku pushed her over onto the love seat by the fire; he cradled Chihiro on his lap and held her close. She slipped her hand under his kimono shirt and felt his smooth and muscular skin, Haku purred and Chihiro laughed.

"You can be really cute sometimes," giggled the star spirit as Haku continued the purring as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm a dragon, I'm not supposed to be cute," he murmured, Chihiro raised an eyebrow and shifted her position. Haku groaned when Chihiro faced him on the seat, her legs pressed against his on either side, she ran soft kisses down his exposed chest.

An idea popped into Chihiro's head and she bit down hard against Haku's collar bone, a small amount of blood dribbled out and Haku groaned. Dragons constantly would deliver love bites throughout their mating, this was a fact Chihiro was sure of, and now because of her new status, Chihiro could gladly comply with Haku's wild side.

"Oh, should I come back later?" laughed a female voice, Chihiro smiled when she looked up to see her Granny standing at the doorway.

"Don't you knock Zeniba?" moaned Haku as he stood, leaving Chihiro by herself on the Victorian love seat.

"Sorry to disturb you Kohaku, but I am glad you two are getting along again," laughed the muse spirit, Haku grunted with annoyance.

"Is there something you need Zeniba?" he asked, Zeniba gave a small chuckle and waved her hand.

"We've a disturbance," she said, her tone suddenly serious and her gaze wary. She stepped out of the doorway to reveal another spirit.

"Nanami?"

Chihiro and Nanami stared at each other for a very long time, Nanami finally raised a hand and gently touched Chihiro's face, and Chihiro did the same thing to Nanami when Haku finally stopped the silence.

"Chihiro, step away from her," he said coolly, Chihiro looked at him questioningly but stepped back anyways. Haku came forward and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, he raised a hand to Nanami, a small flutter of white petals flew at Nanami. The girl breathed the petals in gratefully and fell unconscious to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Taichi, he pushed past Zeniba and ran to Nanami, he picked her up gently and cradled her head. Narrowing his eyes at Haku he growled with his teeth bared, Haku stared back.

"We don't know why she's here, according to Kiyomichi, she was being held captive. She's not a spirit but she's centuries old, and, she may be under the control," this did not make Taichi any less uneasy, "At least let me look if there are any spells on her," he added. Taichi gave a curt nod, Haku stepped forward and held his hand over the unconscious girl, a cold red light surrounded her and turned a warm blue, he lowered his hand.

"She's clean," he said, he looked at Taichi, "Take her to your room to rest, when she wakes, take her to see me. Also, make sure you _knock_ first," he cast a glance at Zeniba and the old muse smiled. Taichi gathered Nanami in his arms and carried her off bridal style out the door, Zeniba smiled and waved as she followed them out. Haku waved his hand and the door closed, Chihiro heard another click, Haku had locked the door.

"Now where were we?" he mumbled, from behind, Chihiro felt her dragon's strong arms wrap around her. He tailed soft kisses down the side of her neck; Chihiro laughed and stroked his hair.

"Hold on, I want to give something for you," she said, Chihiro reached into her kimono and pulled out a small leather bag. Haku eagerly accepted the gift, weighing it in his hand he thoughtfully considered what could be in such a tiny bag and hold great value.

"Sorry if you can't add it to your hoard," murmured Chihiro, she crossed her arms impatiently and glared at her rather vain dragon. Haku held up his hands innocently and gave a small chuckle, when he saw that Chihiro would not budge he gave a half hearted smile and opened the deep blue leather pouch.

"What's this?" asked Haku curiously, the water spirit had dumped a jaded pendant with a matching chain. Picking it up, he inspected it further and gasped at the pendant, "A star?" he gasped.

"It was the first one I made, it's too small to be thoroughly appreciated by anyone so I made it into a pendant for you, it's an apology gift," she mumbled under her breath. The little star, not larger than a few drops of rain, still twinkled with a brilliant white light; it was trapped inside a slightly larger, hollowed out piece of diamond. The chain was made of pure silver which Chihiro had harvested herself from the earth in the human world, which was very rare considering how few spirits had access to the human world.

"It's beautiful Chihiro, thank you. This may not join my hoard of treasures, because I will most definitely be wearing this almost all the time," he said as he slipped the necklace around his muscular neck, he admired the necklace and then tucked it into his deep blue kimono, he patted the spot with his hand, "You know, great minds think alike, I have a present for you as well," he said.

"Oh this should be good," commented Chihiro almost regretfully, Haku laughed.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"Your gift is going to make mine feel ashamed, you always get me these vastly expensive gifts. Now I feel sad," she said in mock depression, her lower lip formed a small pout. Haku laughed again and touched her lower lip.

"Now, now, my little star, this gift is just an apology gift like yours. Actually, these are several gifts put together," he said, with a wave of his hand several colored boxes popped on his desk with a small _clink_, Chihiro sighed.

"I don't even need to look inside to see that it's something fancy," she sighed, Haku laughed hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you were really mad so I went a little overboard," he admitted.

After about half an hour, Chihiro had discovered 4 new kimonos, all made of expensive silks from the finest tailors under the Lands of Life. She also had 3 new pairs of silk slippers that were beautiful and comfy, she also received a beautiful sapphire studded hair comb and matching silver hair sticks, but what brought her the most joy were the human gifts. T-shirts, sweatpants, blouses, skirts, sandals, sneakers, and even several girl necessities that she suspected were chosen by Meridy before the fire spirit had visited her.

"I should get mad more often," she said, Haku chuckled at the star's mood and gestured at the smallest box that was buried beneath the wrappings.

"You have one more," he said, "I like this one the best,"

Chihiro opened the little box that was no bigger than the palm of her hand; she smiled at what she saw.

"Great minds to think alike," she said as she pulled out a silver chained necklace. The tear sized diamond was hollow, like the one she'd given Haku. Inside, was crystallized water, most likely from Haku's river, the wave like patterns shined a light blue, a pure diamond dragon, with tiny emeralds for a eyes, wrapped itself around the waves and reflected the light prettily.

"I believe my Fragment also gave you a pendant, well you can dispose of that one and the one you're wearing, this necklace is 100 times more powerful than those combined," he said. He plucked the pendant from Chihiro's neck and she changed into her original form until Haku flicked the new necklace and it wrapped around her neck.

"You're an awfully jealous dragon, aren't you?" asked the star, but Haku was too busy admiring the beauty of the necklace around his star.

"Possibly,"

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to check out my Kiki's Delivery Service fan fiction**


	28. Tall and Ugly Being an Idiot

**Chapter 28: Tall and Ugly Being an Idiot**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating!**

* * *

Haku gently stroked Chihiro's long brown hair, her head fitted into rather snugly and the two dragons were enjoying the simple embrace. Chihiro ran her hand along the soft silk of his kimono; she felt his well built body under the fabric and happily hummed. Haku enjoyed her soft voice entwined his fingers in the brown locks.

"You know, Lin and Meridy may be wondering where I am," said Chihiro, Haku breathed out guiltily and sat up slowly, he peeked out at her from the side of his bangs with a vain hope she wouldn't ask more.

"Haku, what did you do…?" asked Chihiro questioningly, she narrowed her eyes at Haku while she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows. Haku smiled awkwardly and wrapped one arm around Chihiro's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, "Let's not think about that now…" he said when he broke the kiss and grinned devilishly.

Chihiro brought her hand to his opposite shoulder and then pushed him over and pinned him under her. Placing a hand on his collarbone, she kissed him gently on the neck and then opened her mouth and gently placed her teeth to his skin. Haku waited in anticipation for the pleasure of the bite but Chihiro smiled evilly.

"I won't do anything until you tell me," she whispered, Haku sighed succumbed to his male desires.

"I might have froze everyone so they wouldn't interrupt us," he admitted, Chihiro slapped his arm and Haku flinched and forgot about Chihiro's strength.

"Haku!" she yelled while delivering another punch to the center of his back, "Unfreeze everyone!" she yelled, Haku sighed while waving his hang.

"Kaitō," he murmured, Chihiro's ear twitched as she heard a surprising bustle from below her as the bathhouse went back into order, she never knew how she missed it. Haku sheepishly looked at her and then gave a half heart smile at the steaming star dragon, "Sorry," he said.

Chihiro bit down on Haku's neck and he growled with pleasure, he was about to pull her into an embrace but his arms passed through her.

"No fair," he steamed, Chihiro laughed, stood up and walked through the door, "That woman is getting better and better at using her magic," he sighed as he stood up to finish some paperwork at his desk.

"Lin, what are you doing?" asked Chihiro as she rushed to the weasel spirit who was practicing swordplay with a double edged steel blade. Chihiro pulled the sword from Lin, earning her glares from the weasel.

"I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't brush up on my fighting," argued Lin, she placed a hand to her stomach and sighed, "Chihiro, what do I do? This is my first pregnancy, and Meridy's already had a child, I'm just clueless," she said, tears came into her eyes and she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Chihiro gently stroked Lin's hair.

"Sora must be overjoyed, when is the baby due?" asked Chihiro, Lin smiled through her tears and sniffed.

"Well we're both categorized into woodland spirits, but the problem is that Sora is just so powerful so it's going to affect our baby's growth…" she whispered, earning a strange stare from Chihiro.

"Sora's a strong spirit? Then why work at the bathhouse?" asked Chihiro.

"Sora is the spirit of the Eastern Winds, he's ranked number 24 but he got bumped down a few weeks ago,"

"Really, what happened?"

"You became a spirit,"

"Me?" Chihiro tilted her head to one side and looked questioningly.

"You were born from Goodness and Yoi, you out match Haku. Haku was the third then became the second and now he's the third again for ranking in the power," said Lin, Chihiro gapped at the pregnant weasel and shook her head.

"Well it's estimated for about a month, Meridy too," she said, Chihiro's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Sora speeds it up that much?"

"Yup, if you and Haku had a child, it'd only be about 5 months, a normal dragon takes 2 years," commented Lin as she bumped Chihiro with her elbow.

"I am not going to have a child with Haku," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Chihiro, I can feel his magic on you, a special type of magic," Lin pulled the chain out from under her kimono to reveal a diamond necklace wrapped with the pattern of the winds, "You have one too, right? I can feel it, it's the magic of a true lover," she said, "And Kamaji said I'd never understand love,"

"W-What, my necklace?" Chihiro pulled the necklace out from under her kimono and showed it to Lin, Lin nodded and smiled.

"So when's the mating ceremony?" she asked, Chihiro choked a little and her eyes bulged at Lin.

"Mating Ceremony?!"

"Of course, Sora and I plan to get mated soon too. It's always tradition for the male to give the female the gift first, if she accepts than it's a 'yes' and then they do what is respected for their kind. I never thought you would accept Haku's proposal, I'm happy for you,"

"I accepted a marriage proposal?! I thought it was just a present!" she yelled, Lin pulled a face of concern and regret, "I am going to beat that dragon to a bloody pulp!" she yelled. Chihiro spun around on her heel and then marched out of the practice room, nearly knocking Meridy over in all her fury.

"What was that?" asked the fire spirit.

"That my dear half sister is tall and ugly being and idiot," answered Lin.

Chihiro rammed into Haku's door to discover it locked, in all her anger, and forgetting her magical abilities, she hacked down the door into splinters. Chihiro glowed in with a red aura, her hair lifted slightly from the amount of pressure coming off of her. Haku was sitting at his desk and gaped at the angry little star, she had literally left the room ten minutes ago in a rather beaming mood. He eyed the sword cautiously and felt a lump in his throat.

"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly, "A knock would be a simple solution besides hacking my door down with what I believe to be Lin's practice blade,"

"Easily solved problem, I just need to slightly maim you in order to restore my dignity," she commented angrily as she gripped the weapon tighter.

"And why do you plan to attempt my murder? You do know you could kill me,"

"Then how about I turn you into coal, or maybe a pig," growled Chihiro, Haku suppressed a laugh when he saw the seriousness in Chihiro's gaze.

"That is to be my line, is it not? May I ask the reason for my disposal?" Chihiro pulled out the pendant in her pocket and threw it at Haku.

"Lin just told me what that pretty little pendant means," she growled Haku swallowed and cursed in his mind, Haku cleared his throat, "Chihiro I simply gave you the pendant as a way to protect you. I worry a great deal for your safety and the pendant gives me a way to check up on you once and a while," he said with a stern intent.

"_Check up_ on me? I'm stronger than you by tenfold! And I _know_ there are other magical spells and charms you can use!" she yelled, she slammed her hand down on the table and glared at him.

"Yes you are stronger but I am more knowledgeable than you about the Spirit World," he answered, Chihiro grunted in acceptance but was too fired up to let this go so easily.

"Then why _this _charm?" she yelled, Haku stood up abruptly and slammed his hand on his desk.

"Because I love you!"


	29. Blessings

**Chapter 29: Blessings**

**A/N: Whoa...this chapter is almost 3,000 words long XD hope the long chapter makes up for not posting in a long time..**

* * *

"Y-You what?" stammered Chihiro, Haku blushed the deepest pink anyone could have ever seen but he stood.

"I am in love with you Chihiro," he yelled. In the Spirit World, for a spirit to say _I love you_ is a very important and serious step in a relationship. Chihiro was taken aback because she knew the meaning behind these 3 simple words.

"I-It's all your hormones! It's the mating season getting to your head!" she yelled back, Haku flashed over to Chihiro, if she was still human, she would have been surprised by this gesture. Haku wrapped his arms around her and she tried to fight back but couldn't.

"No it's not Chihiro, and I know you love me too but you just can't say it," he murmured into her hair as she continued to struggle.

"Like you know the meaning!" she yelled as she pushed against his chest with both of her hands but she somehow couldn't find the strength to use her magic.

"Then why aren't pushing me away? I know you have the power to," he said, Chihiro stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with horror in her eyes. Whenever spirits were hiding very strong emotions for one another, their magical and physical strength would be blocked.

"Haven't I been obvious to have more feelings besides desire?!" he yelled at her.

"Kissing is just kissing!" she yelled back at him, suddenly thankful for his room to be layered in magic, especially many silence spells. Haku grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them against the wall, Chihiro struggled and turned her head.

"You're wrong," Haku gently pressed his lips to her which surprised Chihiro who was expecting something more passionate, "That kiss is for someone who is my friend,"

Haku pressed his lips to hers again, a little harder. He nibbled on her bottom lip and Chihiro had to stifle a moan. "That kiss is for someone I have feelings for,"

Haku then pressed her lips even harder, forcing Chihiro's mouth open to allow his tongue to explore her mouth; he then suckled on her bottom lip. Haku kissed the life out of Chihiro and left her gasping for breath. "That kiss was for someone I love," he said gently.

"I can't-you can't," Chihiro stumbled with her words but Haku pulled her into another tight embrace. One of his hands was placed on the small of her back while the other one stroked her hair possessively. He rubbed his cheek against the side of her cheek making her sigh.

"It's okay if you can't tell me right now, I'm going to wait for you for as long as I need to,"

Two months passed in the bathhouse since the incident in Haku's office. Every single day, Chihiro tried to spit out the words she so desperately wanted to tell Haku. It wasn't that she didn't love Haku, it was more along the lines of she couldn't find the words to say it. Chihiro walked down the hall with a tall bundle of towels. She waved to Taichi who was with Nanami; Nanami had gotten used to the busy life in the bathhouse and now shared a room with Taichi.

"Hey Teshima, do you mind taking care of bath 119?" she called; the young spirit nodded and scurried off to the bath. Chihiro quickly walked down the hall and was quickly swept off her feet and into a nearby broom closet, leaving all the towels behind.

"Really Haku, a closet is pretty cliché," she laughed. Haku hugged her tightly and then kissed her delicate pink blossom lips. He smiled devilishly and caressed her face.

"I've been waiting to do that all day, I think you're working too hard," he said as he stroked her cheek, Chihiro smiled and leaned into him.

"Nonsense, Lin and Meridy are out of commission and I need to kick it up a notch," she said, Haku kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said again, this became a normal thing for Haku to do, he didn't want to force anything out of her, but he just wanted to remind her. Chihiro blushed and peeked at him through her long eyelashes.

"I-I need to get back to work," she said as she gracefully untangled herself from his arms and danced out the door. Haku leaned against the closet wall and sighed sadly.

"Maybe I should talk to someone," he said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chihiro, she carefully helped the heavily pregnant weasel spirit onto the balcony chair. Haku had given Lin and Sora their own apartment in the bathhouse, same with Meridy and Seijun so Chihiro now had their room to herself. She redecorated the entire room to fit her own style.

"Fine, the baby should be coming any day now, same for Meridy," sighed Lin, "I hope the babies are born on the same day," she commented while putting a hand gently against her swollen belly, Chihiro could hear the small kick of the little baby.

"It's ready to come out, now it's just waiting for the right time," said Chihiro as she smiled happily at her friend when she heard a loud cry from next door, "I'm going to check up on Meridy," said Chihiro hastily.

Chihiro jumped to the balcony next door and phased through the class doors to find Meridy crippled on the floor, the fire spirit saw her friend and was about to cry out for help when a spasm of pain overcame her.

"Seijun, Nanami, get in here! The baby's coming!" yelled Chihiro. She ran to her friend and helped her lay down on the futon,

"Breath Meridy, deep breaths," she placed a hand over the spot where the baby was currently residing. Meridy was trying but she was unbelievably nervous, her first child had been a miscarriage.

"Seijun, where is he?" she asked, beads of perspiration formed on her forehead as another spasm came over her poor little body.

Nanami walked through the door with a tub of hot water and towel and an extremely anxious fire spirit behind her. Seijun's red curly hair nearly touched the top of the door frame but he stayed right under it, unsure whether to go in and see his struggling mate. His green eyes glazed over with pain when he saw Meridy on the floor in terrible agony.

"Seijun's here, do you want him in?" asked Nanami. Meridy cried as the baby tried to push its way out.

"Yes!" she yelled, Seijun rushed forward to the little fire spirit and held her hand.

"Hang in there Misora, our baby is going to be just as strong as you are," he whispered, Chihiro noted him using Meridy's real name, Misora, beautiful sky.

"I can see the baby's head, just one more big push and it's all over Meridy," encouraged Chihiro, but she wasn't sure if the little fire spirit could make it, child birth took a great deal of energy from a mother, spirit mothers could die from it just like human mothers could from blood loss.

"One more?" she asked weakly, she lifted her head to look at Chihiro. Chihiro nodded encouragingly.

"Rest for a few seconds," she said loudly, "Come on baby, your mom is tired," she whispered under her breath.

Meridy took in a large breath and nearly crushed Seijun's hand as she screamed from pain. With a final heave, the baby slipped out and Chihiro patted its chest until it finally took its first breath into the world.

"It's a girl," whispered Chihiro, Nanami patted Meridy with a wet cloth and Meridy looked eagerly at Chihiro.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, Chihiro bundled the baby and passed her gently over to Meridy.

Meridy cradled the baby who was staring out into the world; Meridy looked to Seijun and smiled, "What should we call her?"

"You decide," he whispered.

"I'm so happy I can't decide," she whispered, her eyes then grew wide and she smiled at Seijun, "Can we call her Sachiko?" she asked eagerly Seijun nodded in agreement, "Welcome to the Spirit World, Sachiko," purred Meridy. Then, in the blink of an eye, a small, thin yellow flame of string burst through the balcony doors. Chihiro hissed but Nanami held her arm down.

"Wait," she whispered. The flame slowly curled toward the baby in a snake like fashion, it reached Sachiko and wrapped itself on the right side of the baby's face. It burned into the baby's skin and Chihiro felt a strange sensation in her belly. Chihiro's eyes began to glow silver as she felt a hauntingly familiar voice come over her.

"Sachiko, spirit of joy to the children," said Chihiro, this she found to be her mother's voice blessing the child.

"How is Meridy's baby?" asked Haku as Chihiro walked through the door. For the past two months, it had become normal for Chihiro to join Haku in his quarters for a glass of wine to talk about their day. Chihiro smiled and plopped down next to him on the Victorian couch.

"They named her Sachiko and I ended up having my mom pop into my head and bless her," said Chihiro in a casual wave of her hand, "You know, the usual," this made Haku laugh, he placed his arm around her shoulder and Chihiro leaned in comfortably to him.

"Seems like you had fun today," he said as Chihiro sipped at her glass of wine.

"Did you do anything interesting?" she asked with a turn of her head, Haku smiled at the fireplace.

"Well I had a rather disappointing day when the spirit I love escaped me while in a broom closet," Chihiro laughed and set her glass down on the table before her and then wrapped both her arms around Haku's muscular neck.

"Sorry, but if I didn't leave when I did, something might have gone wrong with Meridy's child," she said. Haku smiled at her and wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pressed hard against the spirit's lips while his tongue invaded Chihiro's mouth.

He broke away and smiled lazily, "Can you stay the night?" he asked, his eyes glazed with yearning that even he could not hide. Chihiro smiled a koi-like smile and peeked at Haku through her sooty eyelashes.

"Any intentions?" she joked, Haku tightened his grip around her and his eyes saddened a little more.

"I just want to hold you," he said, Haku kissed her again and Chihiro laughed between the kisses.

Around 2 weeks later, Lin's baby was born. A bouncing baby boy, they named him Koga who terrified Chihiro when he was born, he was born as a baby fox. After Chihiro was calmed down, Chihiro's mother blessed the boy as a spirit of the Northern Mountain Foxes using Chihiro's body again; the poor guys had been without guardian for many years. Babies were actually a rare occurrence in the Spirit World, most spirits did not wish to have offspring and look after them for 50 years until they matured. Chihiro found that if spirits mated in their animal form, they would give birth in that animal's respected way, hatching, spawning, or normal births. Lin happily expressed that Chihiro would lay an egg if she were to mate with Haku; Chihiro definitely did not want to try it.

"How are you feeling?" asked the dragon girl to the flame. Meridy shifted the little baby strapped to her back and looked tiredly at Chihiro.

"Do you mind watching Sachiko for me while I do a few rounds?" asked Meridy.

"Sure, I just finished mine," said Chihiro, she carefully strapped the baby to her back and Meridy waved off a thank you as she walked away.

"Well baby, how would you go like to meet a friend of mine?" she asked the baby, the baby giggled and Chihiro thought this to be a yes.

By the time Chihiro had reached Haku's office, Sachiko had fallen asleep on her back. She knocked on Haku's door softly and grew slightly irritated when she saw the lights from under his door but he did not answer.

"Haku," she cooed, "I have a surprise for you," the door immediately flung open, Haku stood in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"Come in," he said smoothly, Haku turned around and Chihiro followed in after him. She smiled when she realized that Haku hadn't noticed the babies scent, she looked down to realize that she was wearing rather revealing clothing. A pair of short jeans she'd brought from the human world, a low purple V-neck and normal leather sandals.

"What's this surprise?" he asked as he sat down at his desk, he leaned forward on his elbows and looked hungrily at the dragon girl.

"A baby," she smiled, Haku choked a little and Chihiro laughed, when he swallowed some water, he cleared his throat and looked at Chihiro.

"I am fairly sure that we haven't done anything to ensure a child Chihiro," he narrows his eyes at Chihiro's belly and stares. Chihiro puts her hands on her belly to hide from the dragon.

"Not _our_ baby you dopey dragon, Meridy and Seijun's," she slipped the baby off from her back and held her out for the dragon to see, "You haven't seen her yet," she said. Haku sighed in relief and stood up, he walked over to Chihiro and took the baby, and he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"When'd you get a bed?" she asked, she touched the dark grey bed sheet and looked behind her. An elaborate black and white stitched dragon was patterned onto the thick sheet, the pillows were a silver color and the bed frame twisted up with black metal.

"Thought it'd be nice to go a little more modern," he replied, Chihiro sat behind Haku and encircled her arms around his neck, she looked at the baby with him, "She's very cute," he said. Little Sachiko already had tufts of red hair; Haku awkwardly cradled her.

"She's grown a lot in 2 weeks," replied Chihiro, Haku nodded in agreement.

"All spirit children grow a lot, but it takes about 50 years for them to fully mature in body," he said back to her.

"And I thought humans aged slowly," she said, a little flame popped up from Haku's office, disturbing the peace, Chihiro quickly moved and sat next to Haku.

"Chihiro, Meridy said you had Sachiko?" asked Seijun, he was currently a little ball of fire with a mouth and eyes.

"Yes, Chihiro brought her up to show me your child, she will be very strong one day, I congratulate you for your successful offspring Seijun," Haku held out the child and Seijun stretched out a fiery hand to take his baby, surprising Chihiro when Sachiko did not burn.

"Thank you Master Haku, you have been most gracious with housing Meridy and I in the apartment," Seijun's entire ball of being tipped over in some sort of a bow.

"My pleasure," he responded, burnt away with his baby to the floors below.

Chihiro plopped backwards and looked at Haku, "I congratulate you for your successful for your successful offspring? What kind of saying is that?" she laughed, Haku rested beside her on the bed and tucked a stray chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I'm no good with these things Chihiro," he laughed in response, Chihiro averted his gaze and turned her body to look at the ceiling, "I love you Chihiro,"

"I'm sorry Haku," she replied back, Haku ran his hand on her creamy leg.

"A normal response would be, _I love you too Haku_," Chihiro sighed and refused to look at Haku's piercing gaze, she felt her magical blockage again in the pit of her stomach.

"I-I can't, I don't k-know why but I just can't say it," Haku flipped on top of her and forced her to look at him, his legs pinned her arms to her side but Chihiro didn't fight back.

"Chihiro, look at me," he caressed her cheek and she finally met his gaze, "I will love you for all of eternity, I will wait for you for all of eternity, and nothing will change that,"

* * *

**A/N: So I won't be able to post again until maybe the end of November. I entered this writing contest and have until the end of the month to write 50,000 words for a story, sorry D=**


End file.
